Trust
by E.Madden
Summary: When Olivia is blamed for a crime she didn't commit, she has nobody to turn to but her partner and best friend, Elliot. Doing whatever he can, Elliot will prove Olivia is innocent. Last Chapter is up!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit or any of its characters. But I do own the small minor characters I've created.

**Author's Note:** Just to let everyone know, this is my first fan fiction spinoff. I'll be the first to admit I'm not a very good writer but I thought people might enjoy the way I write and hopefully some people will like my story's plot. I recently have been getting into Law and Order SVU so I'm not the biggest fan and do not know everything about the show. I would definitely like to hear reviews but again, keep in mind this is my first fic. I would like constructive criticism. If my story sucks don't just simply put "It sucks", tell me why it sucks. And if you see things that I need to improve on, please tell me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading. :-)

**Chapter One**

**57th Street**

**12:17 a.m.**

**Saturday, April 10th, 2005**

Olivia Benson stared at the dark road ahead, her heart filled with happiness. The street wasn't very crowded and it was a quiet night, thank god. She turned to her right and stared at the man that made her night so special. His brown hair was neatly combed and his bangs were flipped up. His side burns reached just past his ears. The rest of his face was clean shaven. Although he was thirty-six, he looked twenty-five. _How did I ever get a guy like this? _Olivia asked herself His tight jaw sat under his broad grin, she knew he was happy too.

The man noticed her gaze at the corner of his eye. His blue eyes met hers. For a quick three seconds they stared at each other before Olivia turned back to the road. She continued down the street with her heart feeling as light as a feather.

Her car came to an intersection.

"We take a left here, right?" she asked him.

"Yup," he answered.

Olivia turned the wheel leftwards.

The sat in silence for a short while. Both enjoying each other's presence. Olivia couldn't get her bright grin off her face.

"My apartment's right up here," he said. "The tall one." He pointed to the largest building on the street.

Olivia drove closer to the building, not wanting him to go but she knew he couldn't stay forever.

When she finally pulled up to the building, she stopped the car and let her hands release from the steering wheel. She turned to him and he to her.

"I had a really good night," she said first, with a white smile.

"Me too," he said.

"We should," she paused, not exactly sure how to put her feeling into a sentence, "do this again sometime but not like...um...the uh...same thing...what I mean..."

"I know," he interjected with a smile.

There was a silence between the two. Thoughts ran through Olivia's head. She wanted so bad to kiss him yet she was afraid. _What if he didn't want to kiss her? He wasn't making any move. Was it the guy who normally made the move? _What if he was scared like her? She couldn't concentrate. Mentally, she tried to calm herself down. She hadn't felt this feeling before.

"I'll call you later," he said, breaking the silence. "Good night."

"Bye, Jake," said Olivia. Jake got out of the car and shut the door. He waved to her and crossed in front of the car and walked towards the building. He opened the front door, gave a final wave and shut the door.

Olivia smiled. She had never felt love as good as this before.


	2. Chapter Two

1**Chapter Two**

**Special Victims Unit**

**8:43 a.m.**

**April 10th , 2005**

Olivia sat at her desk doing paperwork.

"What's up with you?" a voice said.

Olivia looked up to see her partner, Elliot Stabler standing above her.

"What do you mean?" asked Olivia confused.

"Well," began Stabler as he sat himself on her desk, "you're smiling."

"And?" Olivia questioned.

"And you're doing paperwork at the same time," said Stabler.

Olivia grinned, "Very funny." She turned back to the mound of papers on her desk trying not to smile.

Stabler stood up and moved himself to the desk across from Olivia's, which was his desk. He sat himself in the chair and began doing paperwork of his own.

"But seriously Liv," said Stabler, "why are you so happy today?"

"No reason," she answered simply.

"You're horrible at lying," he teased.

"I'm not lying," she reassured.

"Liv, I've worked with you for how many years now?" he asked.

"Too many to count," she responded.

"Exactly," Stabler said, "I think by now I would know when you were lying and when you weren't and right now your lying."

Olivia just shook her head and continued on the paperwork, ignoring Elliot.

It wasn't long before Captain Donald Cragen came out of his office. His bald head shining more than ever. He was Olivia and Elliot's boss.

"We got something guys," he said as he entered.

Olivia looked up.

"Where's Munch and Fin?" asked the Captain.

"Right here," said a voice. John Munch, a senior detective for the Special Victims Unit walked in with Odafin Tutuola, another detective for the Special Victims Unit.

"A fourteen year old boy went missing in Central Park this morning," began Cragen as Munch and Tutuola gathered around. "He was with his older brother. His older brother walked off to meet his girlfriend and left his brother skateboarding. The brother says he specifically told his younger sibling to stay and not wonder off and that he'd be back soon."

"And let me guess," interrupted Stabler, "When the brother came back with his girlfriend he was gone."

"Good guess," said Cragen.

"Did anyone see the boy being snatched?"

"Supposedly no," answered Cragen. "The older boy asked around and nobody said they saw the younger brother being kidnaped."

"Well how do they know he was kidnaped?" asked Olivia, "Maybe the kid wondered off because he didn't want to stick around with his brother and his girlfriend."

"Well that would be my conclusion if he didn't find his skateboard," said Cragen. "About twelve feet away from where the older brother last saw his younger sibling, his skateboard was found with a note on the underside of it. The note's a ransom and quite a frightening one at that. Olivia and Elliot I want you two to head down to Central Park and investigate the crime scene. Munchie and Fin, go to the boy's house, I have his street address in my office. We need background information on this kid."

**Central Park**

**8: 57 am**

Olivia got out of the passenger side of Stabler's car wearing sunglasses, a long sleeved gray shirt and a simple pair of jeans. Stabler too wore sunglasses but he dressed more formal than her, wearing a suit. His tie blew with the wind as he stepped out of the car and shut his door.

A young cop approached them. Olivia and Stabler showed him their badges. "I'm Detective Benson," began Olivia, "This is Detective Stabler."

"Hello," greeted the cop quite hurriedly as they approached the crime scene. "We haven't found much of a clue as to who kidnaped this kid. Who ever did this crime must be some sort of expert."

The three ducked under the yellow crime scene tape that was surrounding the area where the kid was last seen and where his skateboard was. Some locals gathered around to watch. Olivia went straight to the skateboard which was just finished being photographed. Stabler decided to ask some further questions about the crime.

"Where's the older brother?" asked Stabler.

"He went back home," answered the cop.

"To tell his parents?" questioned Stabler again.

"Yes but the parents are in Aruba at the moment, according to the older brother, it's going to be hard to get contact with them."

"What a perfect time to leave New York," grunted Stabler.

Olivia continued to check over the skateboard as Stabler continued to ask more questions. The note attached to the skateboard read simply: "I want $50,000 dollars for the return of your son. If you agree to these terms, meet me at the Sunset Bakery on Liberty Road." It was a pretty blunt ransom note, nothing out of the ordinary. Olivia checked over the skateboard, with white gloves on her hands. She looked carefully for any evidence that could be important. None seemed to be seen. She took out a camera and shot several pictures of the skateboard and then carefully placed the camera back into her pocket. From the other pocket, she pulled out a very large plastic bag and placed the skateboard inside. She sealed the bag shut.

"We're taking this to the lab," said Olivia as she interrupted Stabler and the cop's conversation.

"Okay," said the cop who seemed a bit concerned and not quite sure if they were allowed to do that.

"Ready to go," she said turning to Elliot.

"Yeah," responded Stabler. They headed back to the car and drove off.

**23 Maple Road**

**The Residence of the Callin Family**

**9:00 am**

Munch approached the apartment building with Fin following him. Munch looked at the directory for the apartments that were in that building. "Callin", which was the kidnaped boy's last name, was listed beside 23G. Munch pressed the button that was next to the name and he and Fin waited for a response to come trough the speaker box next to the directory. But nothing came out.

Munch pressed the button a second time and they both waited. Nothing happened.

"Do you think they're home?" asked Fin.

"Well let's hope," said Munch.

"The doorbell could be broken," suggested Fin.

"Doubt it," said Munch. He tried a third time on the button and waited. Fin walked around the side of the building.

Right as Munch tried the bell a fourth time with much annoyance, Fin came around to the front of the building.

"There's a fire escape on the back of the building," said Fin.

"Well let's use it," said Munch as he followed Fin down a narrow alley to the back of the building.

"There's two apartments on each floor, so the Callins live on the fourth floor," said Fin as he walked up the fire escape with Munch following him.

They had just reached the fourth floor platform of the fire escape and Fin looked at Munch, not sure of which window to look in.

"There apartment should be on the left," said Munch. They moved cautiously over to the only window from that apartment. Munch looked in the window first and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Isn't that Steve Callin?" asked Fin, "The older brother?"

"It sure is," answered Munch "And it looks as though we've interrupted something."

Inside the apartment, from what Munch and Fin could see was Steve Callin, upon his bed in nothing but boxers. Under him was a long blonde haired girl wearing just her bra and panties. Steve was running his lips up and down her neck as she giggled.

"Don't you think it's rather weird to be getting it on with a girl while your younger brother is missing?" asked Fin.

"Just a little," Munch responded sarcastically.

Munch knocked on the window. Both Steve and the blonde haired girl jumped and turned to the window to see Munch and Fin staring and holding up their detective badges.

"And what time did you call your parents?" asked Munch as he stood in the Callin's kitchen apartment with Fin. The blonde girl had quickly thrown back on her jeans and short-sleeved pink shirt. Steve stared at the detectives bewildered for a bit before putting on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

"I told you already," said Steve, "five minuets before you guys came."

"He did, I was here," said the blonde girl who sounded more like Barbie than a surreal human.

Munch turned to the girl and Fin tried not to laugh.

"Thank you for that comment," Munch said to the girl. He then turned back to Steve. "And what exactly did your parents say when you told them Davey was missing?"

"They told me not to worry and that they'd be home as soon as possible," replied Steve.

"Okay, but why exactly were you getting it on with your girl while your little brother could possibly be in life threatening danger?" questioned Fin

"Christy and I just wanted to..." Steve didn't finish his sentence.

Munch continued. "Do you have a recent picture of Davey?"

"Uh...yeah I think so," answered Steve as he stood up and walked over to a drawer in the kitchen. He rummaged through the draw and then pulled out a small school photo and handed it to Munch.

Davey Callin had the same blonde hair as his older brother, except his was much longer and grungier, with black streaks in it. He seemed somewhat bored in the picture.

"What were Davey interests?" asked Fin after looking at the picture.

"Well skateboarding," responded Steve. "All he ever did and talked about was skateboarding. Oh and punk rock music, god that music is so annoying."

"Really?" interrupted Munch, "I actually kind of like it."

Fin turned to Munch and stared at him in disbelief.

Munch noticed his stare. "What? I do."

"What school does your brother go to?" asked Fin.

"Why?" asked Steve.

"'Cause we need some more information," answered Fin, annoyed that Steve questioned him disrespectfully.

"Roosevelt High," he answered.

"Thanks," said Fin "We'll keep in contact with you. You two can continued with you're sexual games. C'mon Munch." Fin approached the door and walked out, Munch followed and shut the door behind him.

**Special Victims Unit**

**9:17 am**

"So when should forensics be done with the skateboard?" asked Stabler

"I'm not so sure," answered Olivia as she leaned against her desk with her arms crossed.

Stabler began to look over his left over paperwork with extreme boredom. Olivia decided to return to her desk and continue with her's. She had nothing much else to do.

It wasn't longer than five minuets before Cragen walked in.

"Munch and Fin are heading for Roosevelt High to ask around about the kid. You wouldn't believe what they saw at the apartment," Cragen said.

"Steve isn't dead is he?" asked Olivia.

"No he's quite alive," answered Cragen.

"What happened?" asked Stabler as he leaned back in his chair.

"Steve, the older brother was in his room making out with his girlfriend barely dressed," announced Cragen.

"Kind of a weird thing to do when your brother's kidnaped," said Stabler.

"I agree," said a voice.

The three turned to see Dr. George Huang. Dr. Huang was a forensic psychiatrist for the Special Victims Unit.

"So do you think the kid had something to do with the kidnaping?" asked Stabler.

"Well we checked the kid's background. All he seems to have is two warnings of passing the speed limit and one ticket," informed Cragen.

"Why would he kidnap his brother anyway?" asked Olivia.

"For money, that's what the ransom wants," answered Dr. Huang. "But I don't believe he did it."

"Well he was making out with his girlfriend while his brother's life is in jeopardy," reminded Stabler forcefully.

"Yes I know," said Dr. Huang, "But he could of done that to get all the stress off his mind. It sometimes helps people to be with the one they love when they are under so much stress."

"Good theory," said Olivia.

"Yeah, a good excuse too," commented Stabler.

"Benson and Stabler," said Cragen, "I want you guys to watch Steve, he hasn't seen you two yet."

**Roosevelt High**

**9:38 am**

"So how was Davey in school?" asked Munch.

"He was a decent student," answered the school's guidance counselor. "Mostly B's, sometimes A's and an occasionally C."

"Did he participate in any after school programs?"

"Not that I know of," she answered.

"Were there any problems with him, for instance, class interruption?" asked Fin.

"He had a good deal of detentions but nothing ever major," responded the counselor.

"For what?" asked Munch.

"Talking back to teacher's, one or two fights and that's about it."

"Well does his older brother Steven go to this school?"asked Munch.

"Yes, he's junior. Excellent student and amazing athlete. He's our star quarterback," the counselor complimented.

"Do you know anything about his romance life?" asked Fin.

"Excuse me?" asked the counselor.

"Did he have any girlfriends and such?"

"Well of course. When you're the star quarterback of the school you have a lot of girls after you but I think he was dating Christy McConnell."

"Alright thank you," said Munch.

They walked out of the school, passing through the halls feeling a bit awkward. There weren't many students in the building for it was the weekend and during the weekend there was classes for the little amount of students who are having difficulty in school. Also, there were some detentions being held. When the reached the parking lot they began talking.

"Sounds a lot like the little brother was standing in the shadow of this older brother," said Munch.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Fin.

"Davey kidnaped himself?" suggested Munch.

"Yeah, but we don't have any evidence."

"Not yet we don't," added Munch.

**Special Victims Unit**

**9:50 am**

"So what's the story guys?" asked Cragen as Munch and Fin entered his office.

"Well Davey's a decent student but not the kindest. Got a few detentions here and there," answered Fin.

"What about the brother?" questioned Cragen.

"Well," began Munch, "he's the star quarterback of high school and his grades seem to be much better than his younger brother."

"Munch and I have a theory," announced Fin.

"And what's that?" asked Cragen.

"Well we at first thought the older brother might have something to do with the kidnaping of his brother even if his brother was indeed kidnaped," started Munch. "Maybe Steve was trying to get rid of his brother or maybe he wants money but then we thought, well Steve is an excellent student and Davey well isn't the best student and quite possibly, he might be stuck in the shadow of his perfect brother."

"We think that just maybe, Davey ran away and is doing this for attention," added Fin.

"It seems some what reasonable," said Cragen. "But its not enough. We'll wait for forensic lab to be done with the skateboard."

"Well we know we'll find Davey's fingerprints on the skateboard so it isn't going to help our theory," said Munch.

"Well it all comes down to evidence," added Cragen

"Yes but extinct is very important too," Munch proposed.

"We'll how much do you support your theory?" asked Cragen.

"Quite a lot."

**Outside the Callin Residence**

**10:03**

"Do you think he'll ever leave his apartment?" asked Stabler as he read a newspaper.

"Well let's hope," answered Olivia.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Stabler. "Follow him or search his apartment?"

"Well we don't have a warrant," reminded Olivia.

"So we're following him?"

"Yes."

As Olivia stared at the building from across the street she realized the street looked a lot like Jake's street. Wasn't it not that long ago, she was sitting by him with butterflies in her stomach? She hoped he'd call. Just not when everyone was around. She liked to keep her personal life, well, personal.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Steve walked out of his apartment with Christy attached to his arm.

"Hey Elliot," interrupted Olivia.

Stabler looked up from his paper as he saw Steve get into his red Corvet and Christy get into the passenger seat.

"They both look pretty happy," commented Olivia.

"Yeah, well," said Stabler. "Look at his car. No wonder why they're happy."

Stabler started the engine of the car just as Steve did.

Steve drove off with quite some speed and Stabler followed.

"I wonder where they're off to," said Stabler.

Steve lead Olivia and Stabler to a donut shop. They were walking in just as Stabler and Olivia pulled into the parking lot. After Stabler turned off the engine Olivia stepped out of the car and shut the door. Stabler followed stepping out of his car and then shutting the door.

They walked in and stood behind Steve and Christy as they ordered food. Steve turned around and glimpsed at Olivia. Olivia gave him a small smile and he returned the gesture.

The two ordered a pair of donuts and each got some sort of drink. They sat down and Olivia and Stabler stepped up to order.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" asked the cashier.

"Yeah I would like a coffee," began Stabler, "with milk."

"And I'll have a coffee," said Olivia, "with milk as well."

"Ok, that'll be six eighty three," said the cashier.

Stabler handed her a ten and received change back. Not long after Stabler and Olivia were handed their coffees. The two walked and casually sat diagonal from Steve and his girlfriend.

They listened to their conversation.

"So want to head back home after?" asked Steve.

"Sure," answered Christy.

They sat in silence for a while and ate their food and sipped their drinks. Olivia sipped her coffee and casually looked out the window. Not too long after, Steve and Christy's conversation started up again.

"I think we should talk about this," said Christy.

"Talk about what?" asked Steve as he took a bite of his donut.

"You know, this situation with Davey," said Christy attempting to whisper but failing.

"Not here Christy," hushed Steve.

Christy sat back in her booth which was across from Steve's and sipped her drink.

"Let's go," said Steve. The two walked out, finishing their food and taking their drinks with them.

"Should we follow?" asked Stabler.

"I don't think so," answered Olivia. "We won't get anything, let's head back to the office."

**Special Victims Unit**

**10:50**

"Well forensics won't be back with the skateboard today," said Cragen. Olivia and Stabler explained to Cragen, Munch, and Fin about the brief conversation they overheard between Steve and Christy. It seemed a bit shady to all of them and they all began to believe that Steve might possibly have kidnaped his own brother and Christy might be in on it.

"So we're going to have to wait around and let this kid's life continue to be in danger?" asked Stabler rudely.

"Well there's nothing else we can do," said Olivia. "Plus we don't even know his life is in danger he might of run away himself."

"For what? Attention? I doubt the kid's doing that," added Stabler.

"Well it seems reasonable," said Munch.

"Yeah but it's also reasonable that Steve is behind this," Fin stated.

"But why would he kidnap his brother?" asked Cragen.

"For money of course," said Fin.

"There's too many possibilities," noted Olivia.

"We're going to have to check the apartment," said Stabler.

"Well we're going to have to get a warrant but that might take a while," said Cragen. "And we can't just go busting into the apartment because we have a feeling that Steve might of done it."

"Well we can't just let this kid be out in New York without any safety," said Stabler.

"Well there's nothing else we can do," said Cragen. "What do you guys think happened?"

"I think the kid ran away himself for attention," Munch said.

"What does Huang think of that?" asked Cragen.

"He thinks it's a good possibility, younger siblings run away all the time because of their older sibling getting the lime light."

"What about you Fin?" asked Cragen.

"I agree with Munch," announced Fin. "From what the counselor told us, Steve is the star of the school while his younger brother is the one who goes unnoticed. I'd even be a bit jealous if I was Davey."

"Stabler?" Cragen said turning to Elliot.

"I think the brother did it," Stabler said. "What do you think Cragen?"

"Well it is possible that some random person kidnaped the kid," suggested Cragen. "What do you think Liv?"

"I really don't know," said Olivia. "There's not enough evidence for me to decide.

"So I guess we wait. I'll try and get a warrant from Ms. Novak."

**Olivia's Apartment**

**10:00 pm**

Cragen was told that forensics would be done with the skateboard by tomorrow and Casey Novak, who was the ADA lawyer for the Special Victims Unit couldn't get a warrant until tomorrow. So Cragen sent everyone home and he said he'd call if anything came up.

Olivia entered her apartment and shut the door behind her. She went straight to her phone to see if she had any messages. She didn't. Jake didn't call.

She walked into the kitchen and took out a glass and poured milk into it and drank it. She walked around her apartment completely bored and waiting for Jake to call. She had checked her cell phone earlier but she didn't miss any calls.

She finished the cup of milk and put it in the sink. She then walked over to her couch and sat herself upon it. She took out her cell phone and called Jake's number.

It rang three times before he picked up and greeted her with a friendly "Hello".

"Hi, it's Olivia," Olivia greeted.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Jake asked.

"Nothing too much. How was your day?" she asked.

"Alright, how 'bout your's?"

"It was a bit overwhelming."

"Oh really? Why?"

Olivia told Jake about the Callin case and every detail. She had told him about her job previously. While she was out being a detective, he was safe in his dentist office.

"Sounds a lot like the boy ran away himself," said Jake.

"Yeah, some people think that at my office," said Olivia.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully tomorrow we'll have the results of the skateboard, see if we find any evidence and maybe we'll finally get this case cracked."

"Hopefully," Jake said. "Well listen, I got to go but I was wondering would you like to do dinner with me, say Monday?"

"I'll see if I can get the night off, I was lucky that I had Friday off in the first place," said Olivia. "But I can't make any promises."

"Alright well, talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She hung up, took a warm shower, threw on her pajamas and went straight to bed, knowing she wouldn't get much sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

1**Chapter Three**

**Forensic Lab**

**10:37 am**

**Sunday, April 11th, 2005**

Olivia and Stabler stood in the lab in the forensic room with M. E. Melinda Warner, an excellent medical examiner who constantly helped the Special Victims Unit. She began telling them what they found on the skateboard.

"All we found were several fingerprints that belonged to Davey and we found a couple that belonged to Steve," she explained. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"And Steve could have touched the skateboard anytime in the past," said Olivia, "It doesn't necessarily mean he left the note."

"But it is a bit of evidence that could add to the theory that he did it," added Stabler.

"Yeah, but it's not enough," commented Olivia.

"We'll be doing further investigation, we might find more but don't could on it," said M.E. Warner.

**Special Victims Unit**

**10:48 am**

"Casey says she'll have the warrant by eleven thirty," announced Cragen as he left his office and approached Olivia and Stabler.

"Nothing was found on the skateboard but Davey's prints and a couple of Steve's," informed Olivia.

"Well that really isn't helpful," said Cragen. "Have the parents returned home yet from their trip?"

"I called Steve not too long ago," said Munch. "He said they were going to try to be home tomorrow."

"We also found out he has a football practice today at two," added Fin.

"It'd be a good time to check the house without distraction," said Stabler.

"We still don't have enough evidence," said Olivia as she put her head in her hands. "This isn't looking good."

"Well maybe I can help," said a voice.

The group turned to the direction of the voice. They all saw Brian Cassidy, an old time friend and partner detective at the Special Victims Unit. He greeted them with a bright smile.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys," said Cragen with a slight smile, "Mr. Cassidy will be reuniting with us."

Munch and Olivia were the first to walk over to Cassidy.

Cassidy was Munch's old partner and they had become good friends.

"How have you been?" asked Munch as he gave Cassidy a pat on the back.

"Pretty good," said Cassidy. "You still look the same as ever, Munchie."

"And so do you," said Olivia as she hugged him. "We've missed you."

Fin approached the three and Munch introduced him to Cassidy.

"Nice to meet you," said Cassidy shaking Fin's hand.

"The pleasure's mine," said Fin.

Stabler strolled over to the group with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Elliot," said Cassidy and he held out a hand to shake with. Stabler casually ignored it and said "Hi." It was clear he wasn't too delighted that Cassidy returned. Cassidy put his hand down and everyone tried to not noticed Stabler's ignorance.

"So Cassidy," said Cragen, "have you heard the details?"

"Briefly, yes," answered Cassidy.

The group took turns, explaining the case and what recent news they discovered.

"Well if you want to know what I think," said Cassidy. "It seems to be leaning more towards Stevie."

"Stabler and Olivia are searching the house this afternoon," said Cragen.

"Would you like to join us?" invited Olivia.

"Sure," said Cassidy.

**11:35 am**

"You're five minuets late," joked Stabler as Casey Novak walked in wearing a blue blazer and a matching blue skirt. She carried a black briefcase.

Casey smiled and stared questionably at Cassidy, who she had never seen before. Olivia introduced the two and they shook hands.

"Here's the warrant," said Casey as she handed Olivia several papers attached together.

"Thanks Casey," said Stabler.

"No problem, I hope you guys find something. I'm dying to be in a court room again," Casey said as she walked out.

**The Residence of the Callin Family**

**2:15 pm**

Olivia finished picking the lock of the apartment and opened the door. Stabler and Cassidy followed her in. They had their weapons on their belts but they were hoping they didn't have to use them. They shut the door behind them.

Stabler went to the phone and wired so they could trace the calls for precautions.

Olivia went to search Steve's room and Cassidy went into Davey's.

Steve wouldn't notice the device Stabler planted on the phone it was almost completely unnoticeable. He then made his way to the parents' room.

Olivia checked Steve's room for anything she could find that might be helpful. To her luck she found a cell phone on a desk in the bedroom.

She picked up the cell phone and looked at the previous calls. Several were to Christy and a couple others were sent to guys by the name of "John", "Randy", and "Chris". The calls were dated and the only time Steve's parents called from their cells were about one month ago.

Olivia then checked to see if there were any voice mails left on the phone. Unfortunately, there were none. Olivia then looked at the outgoing calls. Again, the calls were dated and again they were sent to the same crowd of people. The earliest call that was sent to either of his parents' cell phones were two weeks ago. He clearly didn't call his parents on this phone yesterday.

She put the cell phone down and continued to search the room.

Cassidy was having less luck than Olivia was. All he found were two skateboards, a bunch of skateboarding parts, CDs, and posters. If Davey did run away himself, there was no evidence that he did so. It didn't help either that the room was a complete mess.

Stabler found that the parents' bedroom was very clean and much of their clothes missing. All that Stabler saw were photos of the family all over the room.

The three met out in the kitchen. Olivia explained about the cell phone.

"Well it is possible that he used the home phone," said Stabler.

"Yeah that's what I'm thinking," said Olivia.

"Well maybe forensics picked up something," said Cassidy hopefully.

**Special Victims Unit**

**2:29 pm**

"Any luck?" asked Cragen as Olivia, Stabler, and Cassidy entered the office.

"None at all," said Stabler.

"We did wire the phone though so we can trace his calls," said Olivia.

"Munch get someone on that," commanded Cragen.

"Right away," said Munch as he walked off.

"Has forensics found anything?" asked Cassidy.

"Not yet," said Cragen. "There has to be something on that skateboard."

"Uh guys," interrupted Fin.

"What?" asked Cragen.

"We have a visitor," said Fin.

Olivia, Stabler, Cassidy, and Cragen followed Fin's eyes to the entrance of the office. There they saw Christy McConnell, standing innocently, looking around the office.

**Interrogation Room 3 of Special Victims Unit**

**2:41 pm**

Christy sat at a table in a small dark room. Besides the table and chairs there was a mirror and a small light on the ceiling.

Inside with her was Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson.

"Now tell us what you know," said Olivia.

"I know who kidnaped Davey," Christy said.

"And who did it?" asked Stabler.

Christy paused for a couple of seconds and then said "Steve."

"And how do you know this?" asked Olivia.

"He told me he was planning it," began Christy. "He wanted to kidnap Davey and get money from his parents and then kill him afterwards. He told me if I told anyone, then he'd kill me too." Christy began sobbing.

"Why does he want the money?" asked Stabler.

"I don't know. For a lot of things," answered Christy. "He never told me.

Behind the mirror, Fin, Munch, and Cassidy watched the interrogation and could see and hear everything.

"And why did you come to us now?" asked Olivia.

"Because it's getting out of hand," said Christy. "Davey was such a nice kid and Steve shouldn't be able to do this."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" asked Olivia.

"His parents don't know," said Christy.

"What?" asked Stabler.

"He never called his parents," Christy said.

"Alright," said Olivia, "Thank you very much, Christy. We're going to keep you here for a while but you'll be able to go home soon, okay?"

"Okay,"Christy said.

Stabler and Olivia walked out of the interrogation room and walked over to Fin, Cassidy, and Munch.

"I'm going to check the phone tracer," said Olivia, "Just to see if she's telling the truth."

"I already did," said Cragen as he approached the group. "She's telling the truth Steve didn't call his parents."

"Alright let's go arrest the bastard," said Stabler.

"Go right ahead, take Cassidy with you," said Cragen.

"But what about Olivia?" asked Stabler.

"She can stay here Elliot," said Cragen.

"Yeah, I'll stay here, maybe talk to Christy more," said Olivia.

"Besides, Cassidy hasn't been out much," explained Cragen. "Bring Steve back to us."

**Roosevelt High's Football field**

**2:57 pm**

Cassidy and Stabler approached the field. Quickly spotting out Steve from the group of players.

"Steve Callin," said Cassidy as they neared towards Steve. The two took out their badges. The team began to gawk at Cassidy and Stabler. "You're under arrest for the kidnaping of Davey Callin." Cassidy turned Steve around, pulled his arms back and handcuffed him.

"What the hell?" Steve yelled.

**Interrogation Room 4 of Special Victims Unit**

**3:07 pm**

"I didn't kidnap my brother!" yelled Steve for a second time.

Stabler slammed his hand on the table and got close to Steve. "Keep your annoying voice down or I'll rip your vocal cords out."

Steve took the warning and quieted down. "Who told you I kidnaped my brother?"

"Your little girlfriend," answered Stabler.

Steve shook his head and grinned.

"What's so funny big shot?" asked Stabler noticing the smile on the boy's face.

"She is so pathetic," Steve responded.

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"She's only doing this because we broke up today."

Stabler cocked his head. "Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, why would I kidnap my brother?"

"I don't know you could have multiple reasons. But why didn't you call your parents?"

"I did."

"No you didn't we checked you calls, smart ass."

Steve paused and looked down at the table. "I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Calling them! They would kill me!"

"Well incase you didn't know your brother might be killed. You only have one more day for that ransom."

Outside the interrogation room Olivia stood with Cassidy.

"I'm going to go talk with Christy. Call Steve's parents tell them the story" Olivia said. Cassidy nodded and walked off. Olivia approached interrogation room number 3. She entered and shut the door behind her.

"Did you get him?" asked Christy as Olivia walked in.

"Yeah we have him," said Olivia.

"Good, can I go now?" asked Christy.

"Not just yet," said Olivia sitting down across from Christy.

"Why not?"

"Christy, Steve is claiming you two broke up today, is that true?"

"No." Christy looked confused.

"Steve said you two broke up and that's why you're saying he kidnaped Davey."

"That's not true! He's lying!"

Olivia sat at her desk with her head in her hands once again. This whole case was a huge mess.

"So we have two teenagers and we have no idea who's lying and who's telling the truth, meanwhile we have a missing kid," said Stabler.

"This isn't looking good," said Cassidy.

"No shit sherlock," snapped Stabler.

"You guys," yelled Cragen's voice.

Olivia, Stabler, and Cassidy turned to see Cragen standing in the doorway of his office.

"Forensics found something."

**Forensic Lab**

**3:20 pm**

"Stuck between two pieces of wood," explained M.E. Warner. "We found a piece of evidence that might help your case."

"And what might that be?" asked Stabler.

Warner held up a plastic bag to Olivia and Elliot. At first it looked as though nothing was in it but when Stabler took it from Warner and brought it closer to him he could see a tiny piece of hair.

"It's a strand of hair," he said.

He handed the bag to Olivia who took a look at it in astonishment.

"And that hair does not belong to anyone in the Callin family," announced Warner.

"Who does it belong to?" asked Olivia.

M.E. Warner walked over to a computer and Benson and Stabler followed her. She brought up a window showing a picture of a man by the name of:

"Fred Reynolds," said Warner. "He lives downtown from here." The man's face was clean shaven and he looked young, probably in his mid-thirties. His hair was short and light brown. He had dark, beady eyes that sat below a pair of dark eyebrows.

Just then, Stabler's phone went off. He stepped aside to answer it.

"So Steve wasn't behind this after all," said Olivia. "Does this guy have a history?"

"Oh yeah," answered Warner. "He was accused for two rapes, both of which he was said to be innocent for. He was caught with possession of drugs but the charges were dropped for reasons which are disclosed. He also was charged for the kidnaping of a woman but again, the charges were dropped."

"This guy must be pretty influential," commented Olivia.

Stabler hung up and approached Olivia quickly. "They found Davey."

"What?" asked Olivia.

"He's dead."

**Central Park**

**3:31 pm**

In Central Park, the body of Davey Callin lay at the spot where he was last seen. His skin looked white and pale and his face was ghost-like. He was dead. There were several bruises around the boy's neck, arms, and legs.

"Mr. Reynolds is a day earlier than expected," said Stabler as he stared at the body with Olivia.

"We're too late," mumbled Olivia.

"Well we're not too late to get this Reynolds guys," said Stabler. "Let's head back to the office and tell them what we know."

**Special Victims Unit**

**3:47 pm**

"Well the parents are heading back home finally," said Cassidy. "We let Steve go and Christy admitted she was lying because the two broke up."

Munch shook his head in disapproval.

"Steve actually began crying when he found out his brother was dead."

"Forensics is checking on Davey's body," said Cragen.

"What more do we need?" asked Stabler. "We know Reynolds did it."

"Yeah but why would Reynolds do this?" asked Cassidy.

"Who cares, let's get the son of a bitch," Stabler said.

"He lives on twenty second street, Stabler and Benson, bring him back here," said Cragen.

**The Residence of Fred Reynolds**

**3:55 pm**

Olivia and Stabler approached the door of the apartment and knocked. There was no response.

Olivia knocked a second time "Mr. Reynolds!" She called.

Again no answer. The two pulled out their guns and Stabler, with one kick, knocked open the door. The two rushed inside with their guns raised. "Police!" They both yelled.

The apartment was dark. All the blinds were shut. It seemed like a normal apartment.

Stabler and Olivia checked the rooms, Mr. Reynolds was nowhere to be seen. They began to check around the house fore clues. Stabler checked the living room while Olivia checked the kitchen.

The refrigerator was barely full. A carton of milk, bread, eggs, butter, some meats, and cheese was all that was in there. She checked the fridge to find frozen food and some ice cream. She shut the refrigerator and checked the drawers.

Stabler checked the small living room. He first took notice of the newspapers on the coffee table. They were today's and yesterday's paper. He then walked over to the television and checked the tapes.

"We got porn here," called Stabler.

"What a surprise," said Olivia as she continued to check the drawers. It wasn't long until she found cocaine. It was hidden under towels and rags. "We have some drugs here as well." She picked up the plastic bag and put it on the counter.

"He doesn't really seem like the cleanest man," said Stabler.

"Let's check the bathroom," said Olivia. They both walked down the hall to the bathroom which was surprisingly bigger than the living room. Olivia went straight for a trash bag on the floor while Stabler checked a shelf above the sink.

"Found some more drugs," said Stabler as he pulled out another plastic bag from the shelves that were behind a mirror.

"And look what else," said Olivia.. From the white trash bag, she pulled out a pair of kid's jeans and a black t-shirt with a skateboarding logo on it. "Mr. Reynolds is not married and from what we know he doesn't have any kids."

"This guy isn't looking too good," said Stabler.

"There's a lot more clothes in here," announced Olivia.

Olivia handed Stabler the clothes and he took them along with the drugs back into the living room for evidence with the other packet of drugs.

Olivia then checked the hamper. Inside, all she found was clothes that probably belonged to Mr. Reynolds himself.

She walked back into the living room where Stabler was. "Should we check the bedroom?"

"Of course."

The two walked back down the hall to the farthest room of the apartment. The bedroom was almost empty. All it had was a queen sized bed, a small empty desk and a closet. Olivia walked to the closet while Stabler checked the bed.

The sheets, from what Stabler could see were clean. It was neatly made but it didn't stay that way as Stabler pulled the covers off to check the mattress. But the mattress seemed perfectly fine. He checked between the mattress but found nothing. Stabler then got on the floor and checked under the bed. Underneath he found a half full bottle of Vodka.

At the closet, Olivia found what normal people kept in their closet; clothes. But she also discovered something about Mr. Reynolds. He took karate.

"He has a black belt," announced Olivia.

"Well that's good to know," said Stabler. "I found some alcohol here."

"What kind?" Olivia asked.

"Vodka. Oh and look." Stabler reached his hand under the bed and pulled out two more bottles. After searching the rest of the empty room the two began to walk out after putting the bottles of vodka in bags.

"We still need to find this guy," said Stabler as they left the room and continued down the hall, with Stabler walking in front.

As the two walked back into the living room a fist was thrown at Stabler's head. Stabler fell to the ground and Olivia could see that Fred Reynolds had returned home. One of the bottles of Vodka smashed inside the bag. Olivia went to pull out her gun but Mr. Reynolds grabbed her arm and with fierce strength, threw her across the room. She landed against the back of the couch which flipped backwards because of the impact. Stabler stood up but he didn't stand for long. Mr. Reynolds punch Stabler's jaw and blood leaked from his mouth as he fell back on the floor. Olivia stood up and pulled out her gun. Mr. Reynolds was too far away to stop her. He noticed Olivia was about to aim her gun at him so quickly he lifted Stabler off the ground and used him as a shield. Reynolds held Stabler's arms at his side. Olivia stopped herself from shooting.

"You make one move and I will kill him," said Fred Reynolds to Olivia

Stabler was too wounded to move. His jaw had to be broken. Warm blood trickled down his mouth and to his chin and then eventually staining his shirt or the carpet below.

"Drop your gun," commanded Mr. Reynolds.

Olivia disobeyed and kept her gun aimed.

"Drop your gun!" he yelled again and again Olivia didn't listen she began walking around the couch, increasing stress on Mr. Reynolds. The more stress Mr. Reynolds had the less he'd notice Stabler, slowly pulling out his gun.

"Come one step closer and I'll..." Stabler shot his gun into the foot of Mr. Reynolds. He screamed in pain and let go of Stabler. Quickly Stabler turned around and punched Mr. Reynolds in the face. He fell.

**Special Victims Unit**

**4:30 pm**

"Well it isn't broken," said Stabler as he felt his chin.

"That's good," said Olivia.

"Well he must of hit you hard 'cause there is a clear bruise right on your face," said Cassidy.

"Yeah I know," Stabler said as he gave Cassidy a glare as if warning him and saying that he'd do the same to him if he didn't shut up.

Cragen joined the group. "There was no other way you could of handled this situation?" he asked Stabler. "You just had to shoot him."

"Hey you should be lucky I didn't kill him," said Stabler.

"Well he'll be here for questioning as soon as the hospital lets him go and please contain yourself from killing him," said Cragen.

"Did forensics get the evidence we found?" asked Olivia.

"Yup, and they're checking it over now and they said they'd tell us right when they're done."

"Are they almost done with Davey's body?" asked Cassidy.

"From what I know, they'll be done tomorrow," said Cragen.

Olivia went to go reach for a pen on her desk when she flinched in pain.

"What is it?" asked Stabler, noticing her movement. He got up from his desk and walked over to Olivia. She held her arm, wincing.

"It's nothing, he just grabbed my arm really hard," said Olivia.

"Well let me have a look at it," said Stabler.

"I'm fine," said Olivia.

"Come on Liv," said Cassidy as he walked over to her. "Let's just take a look."

She removed her jacket with some slowness and then lifted her right sleeve. Cassidy helped her and Stabler watched somewhat in anger. Across her bicep was a dark, black, blue, and green bruise.

"That doesn't look good Liv," said Cassidy. "I'll run and get you some ice."

"Thanks," said Olivia and Cassidy ran off.

"It isn't broken, is it?" asked Cragen.

"No it's definitely not broken," Olivia answered.

Cassidy returned with the ice and handed to Olivia who put it on her bruise. She smiled. "Thanks," she said.

He smiled back at her and then walked over to his desk.

Just then Olivia's cell phone rang. She picked it up and opened it.

"Benson," she said into the receiver.

"Hey Olivia its Jake," said the voice on the other end.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked with excitement. Stabler, Cassidy, and Cragen stared at her with quizzical looks.

"I'm doing pretty good, having a busy day," he answered. "How about you?" Olivia noticed their questionable stares and decided to end the conversation.

"Hey this isn't the best time," explained Olivia to Jake. "Can I call you back."

"Oh sorry," said Jake. "Sure, what time?"

"I'm not quite sure," she answered.

"Well, alright then," he said sounding a bit disappointed. "Talk to you later."

"Yup, talk to you later," said Olivia. She then hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Stabler.

"An old friend of mine, Kristina" Olivia lied.

"Oh, how's she doing?" he asked. Stabler had met Kristina once previously.

"She's doing okay," answered Olivia.

"Well that's good."

"Yup."

**Olivia's Apartment**

**11:32 pm**

Olivia laid on her couch with a new pack of ice on her arm. It still hurt a bit but it was healing. She called Jake on the way home and they talked a bit. She explained to him that she would have to cancel Monday night's plan. She couldn't get the night off. Tomorrow would be a pretty big day. Fred Reynolds will be questioned, forensics will be done with the examinations of both the body, and the evidence and Mr. and Mrs. Callin will be home later in the evening. They would no doubt cause a big mess.

Olivia was finishing up paperwork when the doorbell rang. She at first, questioned herself and didn't believe that her doorbell rung. Who would at her door at eleven-thirty at night?

She got up, leaving the ice on an end table, and walked to the door. When she opened her door she raised her eyebrows. Standing there was Brian Cassidy. He was still wearing the same clothes that he wore at the office.

"Hey," he greeted with a sleepy grin.

"Brian," said Olivia, "what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to make sure you were okay," he answered.

"Well I'm fine," she said. She didn't want to be rude and just let him leave after he came all the way to her house. "Want to come in?"

"Sure," answered Cassidy accepting the invitation.

She moved aside and let him walk in. She shut the door and said, "Have a seat."

Cassidy sat down on the couch and laid back. Olivia sat next to him and he rested his arm on the back of the couch.

"So what do you make of this whole situation?" Cassidy asked.

"Well this Reynolds guy is definitely guilty," said Olivia. "He attacked Stabler and I"

"Yeah," agreed Cassidy. As his arm rested behind her, she felt safe and there was a warm feeling inside her. But yet she forced herself to feel uncomfortable because she loved Jake, not Cassidy. Jake was what she was looking for. But then why was she feeling happy that Cassidy was close to her?

"I missed you," he said.

She looked up at him. "I missed you too."

Slowly his face moved closer to her's. She could feel his breath, smell his cologne. She couldn't stop herself. His lips landed upon her's and they began kissing. His arm moved behind her back and her hands touched his face. Everything, all the stress, the disappointment, the pain, it all seemed to go away. She wasn't thinking about anything but Cassidy. Olivia moved her hand down his chest and he pulled her closer. His other arm grabbed her leg and brought her upon his lap.

"I love you," he gasped out.

"I love you too," she managed to say.

He kissed her neck and she wrapped her arms around him. His lips moved to her cheek and then reached her lips again. He laid her down on the couch and he put himself above her. Olivia pulled him closer to her and they continued to kiss. She couldn't stop herself. It was all too good. Too good to explain.

Olivia's heart beat faster. This felt so good to her. She couldn't remembered the last time she kissed someone.

But her moment didn't last long. Her cell phone rang. They stopped kissing and turned to the phone that lay on the coffee table. Cassidy moved aside to let her get up. She reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hey it's Jake," responded the voice.

Olivia turned to Cassidy feeling a bit awkward. This was the worst timing possible. She stood up from the couch. Cassidy leaned his arms against his knees.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just couldn't get to sleep and I decided to call," he explained. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Funny you should say that."

"Oh I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it," she reassured.

"Well I'll let you go," he said. "Sorry for waking you."

"Don't be sorry," she said. "Try and get some sleep."

"I'll try," he said. "I love you."

Her heart sank as she heard those three words. Those three words that were just said to her by another man. And those words she repeated to another man. What was she to say in response. If she didn't say it Jake would be disappointed and it could lead to other problems but if she did say it then Cassidy would become suspicious or even angry.

But she did the only thing she could do.

"I love you too," she said.

"Good night," he said.

"Goodnight." She hung up, put the phone on the table and turned to Cassidy.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My mom," she lied again. Cassidy didn't know her mom was dead.

"Why was she calling this late?" he questioned.

"The same reason why you came by," she answered. "To make sure I was okay."

"I see," he said.

Olivia was lost. Lost in feelings. It seemed so childish but it was true. She didn't know what she wanted. She was confused. Wasn't this suppose to happen in high school, not when you're an adult?

"I'm going to get some sleep," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said, sounding a bit disappointed and confused as to why she was all of a sudden tired.

She walked him to the door and opened it. Before he walked out they stared in each other's eyes. She knew he wanted to kiss her but she wouldn't let it happen.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he said and she shut the door.


	4. Chapter Four

1**Chapter Four**

**Forensic Lab**

**10:27 am**

**Monday, April 12th, 2005**

"We found nothing on the body, no evidence, nothing to prove that Fred Reynolds did it," M.E. Warner explained to Munch and Cassidy. "All I can really tell you is that the squeezing of the boy's arms caused his bones to break, his ankles were sprained and the last the attacker did was choke him."

"What did he choke him with?" asked Cassidy. "A rope, wire..."

"His arm," answered Warner. "The bruise is too big to be a rope of some sort, some sort of hand print would be seen if his choked him with his hand, so my conclusion is he wrapped his arm around his neck and because his arms were broken the kid couldn't do anything."

"And what about the other evidence that Detective Stabler and Detective Benson found at Mr. Reynolds house?" asked Munch.

"We'll be done with that by noon," answered M.E. Warner.

**Interrogation Room 1 of Special Victims Unit**

**10:34**

Fred Reynolds sat at the table with a cast on his foot and a black eye. He looked as though he wanted to run a screw driver threw Stabler's face. Stabler stood in the corner of the room staring at him. Olivia sat at the table with Reynolds.

"So why did you kidnap Davey Callin?" asked Olivia.

He didn't respond.

"Mr. Reynolds," Olivia raised her voice, "why did you kidnap Davey Callin?"

Again he didn't respond.

Stabler approached the man and slammed his fists on the table. "Listen you son of a bitch, we have enough information so that the jury could send you right to jail but you can convince us otherwise so why don't you just answer the fucking question," Stabler said. "Why did you kidnap Davey Callin?"

"I ..." Reynolds began

"Don't say anything Fred," commanded a voice.

Stabler and Olivia turned to see a woman with a briefcase standing at the door of the interrogation room. She had short blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She stood poised and confident.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Stabler.

The woman shut the door behind her. "I'm Tiffany Johnson, I'm Mr. Reynolds lawyer." She walked over to Mr. Reynolds. "What have you done to him?" she said appalled as she saw his condition. "Mr. Reynolds and I would like to have some time alone," she said turning to Stabler and Olivia.

Stabler and Olivia both looked at each other and then back as Ms. Johnson.

"Please leave," Tiffany said.

Stabler and Olivia walked out of the interrogation room and shut the door to be greeted by Casey Novak.

"I've been up against her before," said Casey talking about Ms. Johnson. "She's good."

"How many times have you been against her?" asked Olivia.

"Too many times to count and the majority of the time, I lost," explained Casey.

"Well that's reassuring," snapped Stabler.

"Well we have enough evidence to prove he's guilty, the jury shouldn't take his side," said Olivia.

"Yeah but this woman's convincing," said Casey.

Fin came up to the three. "Forensics are done with the evidence, Cragen wants you two to go check the results. I would go with Munch but we're meeting Mrs. Callin at the airport."

"What about Mr. Callin?" asked Olivia.

"Mr. Callin died three years ago," said Fin. "We just found this out. The man who she was with is her second husband, George Thurman."

"Well that's interesting," said Stabler.

**Forensic Lab**

**10:45**

"The bags of drugs had his fingerprints on them," said M.E. Warner as she stood at one side of the table looking over the evidence with Stabler and Benson on the other. " The clothes on the other hand didn't have Davey's DNA or finger prints but Mr. Reynolds finger prints were on them. The bottles of Vodka had his fingerprints though. But what was interesting was I found Davey's DNA on the mouth of the bottle but his fingerprints were not found."

"Reynolds must have forced the liquid into his mouth," said Olivia.

"That's what I thought," said Warner. "Well call me and tell me when the court date is scheduled, I'll be more than happy to testify."

**Interrogation Room 1 of Special Victims Unit**

**11:23**

"So Mr. Reynolds," said Stabler. "Did you or did you not kidnap Davey Callin?"

"I didn't," he answered Reynolds.

Ms. Johnson sat beside Mr. Reynolds for support. Across from Tiffany was Olivia. Stabler was standing. He always felt more comfortable standing when interrogating. He felt more in control.

"Did you kill Davey Callin?" asked Stabler.

"No," he answered.

"Why was Davey Callin's clothes in your house?"

"I don't know," answered Reynolds.

"So you're saying you had no knowledge of Davey's clothes in your trash?" asked Olivia.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why did you have drugs in your house?" asked Olivia.

"I was holding them for my brother," he answered. "My brother had bought it off someone and they were dropped off at my house. My brother was going to pick them up in about a week or so."

"Why was Davey's DNA found on the mouth of the bottle of your Vodka?" asked Stabler.

"I don't know," answered Reynolds.

"Fred, if you just tell us the truth now your punishment might not be as bad as it will be if you continue to lie," said Olivia.

"Fuck you," said Reynolds.

Olivia got up and walked out Stabler followed shutting the door.

"He won't budge," said Cassidy after Stabler shut the door.

"No kidding," agreed Stabler.

"Well I'm taking him to court," said Casey. "He committed the crime and unless the court will have idiots as the jury I will win this." She walked off.

"Fired up isn't she?" grinned Cassidy.

"You bet," said Stabler.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**Sorry to the few of you who have been waiting for me to post again. Between school and all my other activities, it has been hard to update. This chapter is the Trial Part, hope you enjoy. Those of you who think that the story is starting off slow don't worry, it's going to be getting good. This whole Mr. Reynolds thing was a warm-up. I already have a another Chapter that I just need to reread and I'll post it as soon as possible. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

**Trial Part 35**

**3:00**

**Thursday, April 15th, 2005**

"The case of the people verses Mr. Reynolds is now in session," said the judge as she hit her gavel. "Mr. Reynolds is being charged with the kidnaping of a minor, the murdering of a minor, two accounts of harassment towards cops. How do you plead Mr. Reynolds?"

"My client pleads not guilty, your honor," said Tiffany Johnson.

"Ms. Novak you may call you first witness to the stand," said the judge.

"Thank you your honor," said Casey standing up. "I would like to call to the stand, Medical Examiner Melinda Warner."

"Now, Ms. Warner," said Casey as she approached the stand where M.E. Warner sat, "could you tell the jury about the evidence that could prove Mr. Reynolds did in fact kidnap Davey Callin?"

"Clothes that were worn by Davey were found at Mr. Reynolds apartment and they were thrown in the trash. They were the exact clothes he was wearing the day when he went missing," said Warner. "Also, on a bottle of vodka we found in Mr. Reynold's apartment, Davey's saliva was on the bottle."

"Thank you," said Casey. "No further questions." Casey walked back over to her desk and Ms. Johnson stood up.

"If Davey Callin was indeed held captive by Mr. Reynolds, isn't it possible that Davey drank the vodka himself?" asked Johnson.

"Well we didn't find any of finger prints that belonged to Davey but we did find Mr. Reynolds' finger prints."

"Was it proven that those clothes did belong to Davey?" asked Ms. Johnson.

"Could you rephrase that?" asked M.E. Warner.

"Did you find any DNA that belonged to Davey on the clothes?"

"No we didn't but..."

"So then how do you know those clothes belonged to Davey. It could be anyone's clothes."

"What I was trying to say was those were the clothes that Davey was last seen in."

"But there is no proof that those clothes belong to Davey Callin. In case you didn't know Mr. Reynolds is a donator to a fund for poor children. Quite possibly, the clothes were for the poor."

"But they were in the trash."

"No they were in a trash bag. A bag that could very well be going to those poor unfortunate kids. No further questions."

"He punched my face, almost broke my jaw," said Stabler. He took the stand after Melinda was done. "He then used me as a shield to protect himself from being shot at by my partner."

"Could you point out the man who did this to you?" asked Casey.

"Sure can," said Stabler as he pointed to Mr. Reynolds.

"Thank you, no further questions." Casey sat back down at her seat and Tiffany Johnson approached Stabler.

"Did you have a warrant to search Mr. Reynold's house, Mr. Stabler?" asked Tiffany.

"Yes," answered Stabler.

"Did you tell Mr. Reynolds that you and your partner Ms. Benson were detectives?" asked Tiffany.

"Yes we did," answered Stabler.

"When?"

"Well he found out after he was arrested obviously."

"But you didn't tell him when you first came in contact with him?"

"No. We didn't have time."

"Then is it possible that Mr. Reynolds thought you and your partner were criminals breaking into his house?"

"Well yes it's possible but..."

"So in reality Mr. Reynolds is innocent for harassment of a officer."

"Objection," interrupted Casey, standing up. "That is for the jury to decide."

"Sustained," said the judge. "Ms. Johnson please keep your decision of your client's standings to yourself."

"Now," began Ms. Johnson. "Is it true that you shot Mr. Reynolds' foot?"

"Yes that's true but for self defense," answered Stabler.

"Self Defense? Really? What danger were you in Mr. Stabler?"

"Mr. Reynolds was using me as a human shield to protect himself from a bullet."

"That your partner was going to fire," added Ms. Johnson. "Did you ever try to explain to Mr. Reynolds that you and Ms. Benson were detectives?"

"Your honor," Casey stood. "This is the second time Ms. Johnson has asked that question, could she please move on?"

"Yes Ms. Johnson," said the judge, "please continue."

"Can the witness please answer the question?" asked Tiffany.

"Well what exactly is the point Ms. Johnson?" asked the Judge.

"It helps what I'm getting at," stated Ms. Johnson.

"Very well," said the judge.

"Mr. Stabler, why didn't you try to explain to Mr. Reynolds that you and Ms. Benson were officers?" asked Tiffany Johnson.

"Well it was hard for me to think after I had been smacked in the head and blood was coming out of my mouth," answered Stabler.

"So then, you shot Mr. Reynolds in the foot," stated Ms. Johnson.

"Is there a question here?" asked Casey Novak.

"That was a question," snapped Ms. Johnson.

"Well it sounded more like a statement," said Casey.

"Ms. Novak, please stop interrupting unless you have an objection," said the judge.

"Mr. Stabler," continued Tiffany, "Do you think that shooting Mr. Reynolds in the foot was the right plan of action?"

"Yes I do," answered Stabler.

"Why?"

"Because I knew if I didn't act he'd either kill me or injure me. Ms. Benson and I found out he was a black belt in karate after we searched the house. I know he knew about pressure points and all sorts of techniques to hurt or kill me. So I did what I had to do. I shot him knowing I wasn't going to kill him."

"Well if you were capable to take out your gun and aim it at his foot then you were very capable of explaining to Mr. Reynolds that you were a detective," said Ms. Johnson. "No further questions."

"Ms. Benson," began Casey, "did Mr. Reynolds injure you?"

"Yes he did," answered Olivia as she sat on the stand, being the third witness.

"Where?" asked Casey.

"On my right arm," responded Olivia.

"And what exactly did he do?" asked Casey.

"Once he caught sight of me, he grabbed my arm and tossed me across the room."

"Is there any evidence to show that Mr. Reynolds did this?"

"Yes there is," said Olivia, "I have a bruise on my right arm."

"Could you show the court this bruise?"

"Yes I can." Olivia took off her jacket and underneath she wore a short sleeved shirt. As clear as blood in water, a bruise was seen on her right arm and it was some what shaped as a hand print.

"Thank you," said Casey. "No further questions." She returned to her seat and brushed shoulders with Tiffany as she approached the stand.

"Ms. Benson," began Tiffany. "I understand that you pulled out your gun and aimed it at Mr. Reynolds. Why?"

"He was clearly out of control," said Olivia. "He had already punched Detective Stabler in the face and threw me across the room. I didn't plan on shooting him I was using it to try and calm him down."

"So you threatened him?" asked Johnson.

Olivia paused for a brief moment and then said, "You could call it that."

"Olivia," began Ms. Johnson, "Do you mind if I call you Olivia?"

"Actually I do," answered Olivia.

"Well then, Ms. Benson," continued Ms. Johnson, appalled and disgusted at Olivia's answer, "Couldn't you have told Mr. Reynolds you were an officer?"

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Your honor," she said standing up, "Ms. Johnson has asked this question many times and every time she has gotten the same response. I would please ask of you, to have her move on and stop being redundant."

"I want a full answer from both detectives and I believe it is perfectly fine for me to ask an already asked question to a different witness," defended Ms. Johnson.

"Ms. Benson you will answer the question," said the judge. "And Ms. Johnson this better be the last time you ask it."

Olivia nodded and so did Ms. Johnson.

"Yes I probably could have told Mr. Reynolds I was an officer but I was a bit frightened and I couldn't think straight," said Olivia. "We had found a black belt in his closet with his name stitched on it. I knew he was capable of anything."

"Aren't they suppose to teach you to think straight when your out on field work?" asked Ms. Johnson.

"Yes but saying one a thing and actually doing it are two different scenarios," said Olivia.

"Did you see your partner Stabler taking out his gun?" asked Ms. Johnson.

"Yes I did," answered Olivia.

"And did you think it was the right plan of action?" asked Ms. Johnson.

"At the moment I couldn't think of any other 'plan of action', as you would call it," answered Benson.

"Well if you could miraculously turn back the hands of time, what would you have done when you in Mr. Reynolds' apartment?" asked Ms. Johnson.

"Objection," said Casey.

"Overruled." said the judge.

Olivia paused for a moment to think, although she knew the answer, yet she didn't want to say it. But she had to tell the truth.

"I would have told Mr. Reynolds that Mr. Stabler and I were officers," answered Olivia.

"No further questions," announced Tiffany as she walked back to her seat with a grin.

"Mr. Reynolds," began Tiffany Johnson. "Where were you April 10th when David Callin was kidnaped?"

"I was at my house, sleeping until 11:00 because I did not have work that day," answered Mr. Reynolds.

"Have you ever met David Callin?" asked Ms. Johnson.

"No," responded Mr. Reynolds.

"Why were there matching clothes of David's, at your house?" asked Ms. Johnson.

"I was donating them to a charity called "It's About The Youth"," stated Mr. Reynolds. "It's a charity for children who are very poor and barely have any clothes themselves."

"Where did you get these clothes?" asked Ms. Johnson.

"I bought them," answered Mr. Reynolds. "It seemed to me that lots of kids were wearing that type of clothes and I thought that whatever kid might get those clothes, they would feel that they fit in."

"That is very kind of you," said Ms. Johnson "Why were there drugs at your house?"

"I hate to admit this but they were for my brother," Mr. Reynolds answered.

"So you had never used them before?"

"No."

"From my understanding, you had no knowledge of Detectives Benson and Stabler's careers, is this true?" asked Ms. Johnson.

"Yes it is," Mr. Reynolds responded.

"Who did you think Mr. Stabler and Ms. Benson were?" asked Ms. Johnson.

"I thought they were criminals," answered Reynolds. "I had entered my apartment and saw that my belongings had been gone through. My first reaction was that there was a break in. And then I heard voices, the voices of Mr. Stabler and Ms. Benson. So I hid and listened to them."

"Mr. Reynolds did you kidnap and kill David Callin?" asked Ms. Johnson.

"No I did not," answered Mr. Reynolds.

"Nothing further," said Tiffany as she returned to her area.

Casey stood and approached Mr. Reynolds. She was prepared.

"Mr. Reynolds why was you hair strand found on the skateboard that belonged to Davey Callin?" asked Casey. Nobody had brought up the hair found on the skateboard. Tiffany probably thought she'd go through the trial without anyone remembering but she was wrong. Casey never forgot evidence.

Mr. Reynolds quickly glanced at Ms. Johnson. He was caught.

"I don't know," answered Mr. Reynolds.

"How don't you know? asked Casey. "Your arm hair was found on the skateboard that belonged to David Callin, the last thing he had before he was kidnaped. You thought you had swiped David clean without leaving a trace behind. You actually thought you'd get away with this and get the money you asked for."

"Objection!" yelled Johnson.

"But you didn't act perfectly," continued Casey ignoring Ms. Johnson She leaned closer to Mr. Reynolds. "You left a trace behind. A trace that proved you were indeed the kidnapper of David Callin."

"Order!" yelled the judge.

Casey ceased her run.

"Control yourself," commanded the judge.

"Mr. Reynolds," started Casey, "Why was David Callin's saliva found on a bottle of Vodka, under your bed, with your fingerprints on it.?"

"I don't..."

"You don't know," answered Casey for him. She was infuriated and wanted, more than anything, to prove Mr. Reynolds was guilty "It's not that you don't know, Mr. Reynolds. You have no excuse is what it is. You've been caught Mr. Reynolds. You know your guilty. What's the point of continuing?"

"Objection!" yelled Ms. Johnson.

"Ms. Novak this is the last warning!" yelled the judge.

"No!" yelled Mr. Reynolds. "She's right. I did it, I kidnaped and killed David Callin."

"Don't say anymore," commanded Ms. Johnson as she quickly walked over to Mr. Reynolds.

"But it wasn't my idea!" yelled Mr. Reynolds. "I was hired to do it!"

"Who did it?" asked Casey in a somewhat hushed voice. "Who told you to kill David Callin?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Mr. Reynolds. "There isn't a point."

"Mr. Reynolds," said Casey, "don't you want us to get the guy who put you through this?"

"No, it's not worth it," he answered.

"Mr. Reynolds, it isn't fair for you to be the only one sent to jail for this crime," said Casey.

"I don't care," said Mr. Reynolds.

"Ms. Novak and Ms. Johnson, please return to your seats, I don't think this trial needs to go on. The jury will deliberate and will tell us their decision in fifteen. There is no need of closing statements. I call a brief recess," said judge as she hit her gavel.

"This isn't fair at all," said Casey as she walked down the hall with Stabler and Benson.

"Well nothing is ever fair," said Stabler.

Casey came to a halt and turned around to look at Stabler and Benson.

"Well it's my job to find justice and in my eyes only half of justice was found today," said Casey. "The guy won't say anything. He doesn't think there is a point to tell me who hired him. He doesn't understand the importance. I can't go and try to convince him. I'm not allowed. Nobody can talk to him but his lawyer."

"Well then try and get to her," suggested Olivia.

"She hates me enough," said Casey. "She won't let me get to him. Plus, she's going to want something in return. I was even thinking about dropping the charges but then I came to my senses."

"Well thank god for that," said Stabler.

"I still can't believe I didn't say my closing statement," said Casey.

**4:17**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

"We have your honor," said a man from the jury. "We have found Mr. Reynolds to be guilty on all charges."

Casey approached Mr. Reynolds as the others in the crowd stood up and began to leave.

"Mr. Reynolds," she said, "please tell me who hired you."

"Ms. Novak you may not speak with the criminal," said an officer as he took Mr. Reynolds away.

"I would love to tell you," said Mr. Reynolds.

"Mr. Reynolds," said the officer, "please stay silent."

"He's a lot closer than you think," said Mr. Reynolds.

And those were the last words Casey heard from Mr. Reynold's mouth.

Casey walked over to Tiffany. "Did he tell you who hired him?" asked Casey.

"That is none of your business," said Tiffany.

"So you want to let a criminal get away with the assistance in murder?" asked Casey.

"Even if I did tell you who it was there is no evidence to prove that he did in fact hire Mr. Reynolds."

"Then just tell me who the hell it is!"

Tiffany turned to Casey with stern eyes. "George Thurman did it. Davey's stepfather. Mr. Reynolds told me that George was sick of the kid. My guess is that Davey hated him and George didn't take that lightly. Casey there is no proof that he hired Mr. Reynolds. For all I know, Mr. Reynolds could be lying. He climbed his way out of accusations before he might have been trying again. You shouldn't waste your time, just let it go."

Tiffany walked out with her briefcase. Casey knew she couldn't let it go but this time she might just have to. She hated it when criminals got away. It wasn't right. But like Tiffany said, there was nothing she could do. Or was there? Casey decided not to tell anyone about George Thurman.

**End Note:** I was actually thinking about stopping this fanfic because nobody was reviewing. But I had a really close friend of mine tell me to continue. So if you like this story or if you don't, please comment, I like opinions. And thank you to that very close friend of mine;-).


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Olivia's Apartment**

**9:00**

Olivia waited by her couch, fiddling with her thumbs. If he walked through the door now then he'd be on time. She had put on her nicest, yet most casual clothes she owned. She took a shower, did her hair, put on make up, all for him. She was extremely nervous but very excited and couldn't get her smile off her face.

Olivia had been let out early from work. She was so happy that once she managed to reach her car she called Jake with the good news. She invited him over and he, quite quickly, took the invitation. Olivia said nine would be a perfect time. She ordered pizza. She knew this wasn't going to be the most romantic night of her life but she hoped it was going to be a good one. The pizza had arrived three minuets ago. She set the table and poured drinks for the two. A restaurant would have been nice but she didn't feel like going out.

So now, at the moment, she waited. She waited for Jake's knock at the door.

**Casey's Apartment**

**9:00**

Casey tried to forget and tried to let it go but it just wasn't working. She sat on her bed with a dim light trying to read and get her mind off of George Thurman. He was a criminal, a criminal who hired a man to kidnap his stepchild. A criminal who hired a man to _kill _his stepchild and he didn't get the repercussions of it.

Casey didn't think Fred Reynolds was lying. She believed his word and the motive seemed completely reasonable. But what if he was lying? What if Casey was just wasting her time worrying about this situation.

She tried to clear her mind for the 100th time today, and continued to read.

**Olivia's Apartment**

**9:04**

There was a knock at her door.

Olivia stood up, brushed herself off and walked to the door. She opened the door to see Jake standing in the hallway with a bouquet of flowers. He smiled and handed them to her.

She took them, not sure of what to say.

"I hope you like them," said Jake.

"I love them," said Olivia, smiling. "Here, come inside." He walked in and she shut the door. "I'll go put these in water."

She walked to the kitchen and he followed. Once Jake entered he saw the pizza and table settings.

"Smells good," he said. "You didn't have to get anything."

"Well I thought you might be hungry," said Olivia as she filled a vase with water. "Have a seat and help yourself.

He sat down at the kitchen table and put a slice of pizza on his plate. Olivia put the flowers in the vase and then set them on the counter. She then joined Jake, sitting herself across from him and grabbing a slice.

They ate for a couple of seconds in silence.

"So how was work?" asked Jake.

"It was alright," explained Olivia. "The man we arrested was proven guilty. How about you?"

"It was an easy day," said Jake. "Calm and not too busy."

"That's good."

"Yup."

The two now were in Olivia's bedroom. Olivia was laying down while Jake was above her. His lips pressed against her's. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Jake's arms were behind her. One was upon her back and the other, behind her head. He brought her closer to him, lifting her from her position. Olivia rested her arms on his broad shoulders and continued to kiss him.

But her enjoyment didn't last very long. She remembered Cassidy and kissing him. She realized she had done this with another man not too long ago. She wanted to find out which felt better, kissing Cassidy or kissing Jake but she couldn't decide.

Jake lifted her shirt above her head and helped her take it off. She let him do it. His arms moved around her body as his lips met her's again. She wanted this and needed it more than ever. She had been hoping for it deep down. She unbuttoned his shirt as they continued to lock lips with gasps of quick air in between. After she finished unbuttoning his shirt, he took it off and threw it across the room. Jake's arm then came around her back and he gently let Olivia fall on her back upon the bed. She brought her arms around his back and slowly moved them to his lower back. She grabbed the bottom of his wife beater and pulled it over his head, removing it from his body. Olivia moved her hands up his bare back.

And although she was enjoying this, she still was picturing Cassidy. She tired not to think of him and she tried to tell herself that she was with Jake not Cassidy but she couldn't get him off her mind. She was worried. Worried to know that just maybe she enjoyed kissing Cassidy more than she enjoyed kissing Jake. Olivia hoped that wasn't true. Jake was what she was looking for, she loved Jake, not Cassidy.

**Casey's Apartment**

**9:32**

Casey had to tell someone. She couldn't keep it in any longer. She needed someone else's opinion. She put the book down and look at her digital clock which was on an end table. It read: "9:32". Who could she possibly call at this hour? Her and Stabler never really talked personally but she considered him a friend. Yet she couldn't tell him. He'd either not care or care too much. She would call Olivia but Olivia said she was going to be out tonight, she was meeting her old friend, Kristina. She couldn't call Munch. Munch and her talked but only about business. But wasn't this business? It didn't matter, she wasn't calling Munch, he was most likely sleeping. Fin wasn't the type to share this with and neither was Cragen. She wasn't even sure if she had Fin's number.

Cassidy.

Casey and Brian Cassidy had bonded over the last few days. Not many people at the Precinct noticed but they got together often for a short bite or they went for a walk. He was the one who approached her. He explained to her that he'd like to get to know her because he was most likely going to be around for a while.

On their first talk they basically told each other everything about themselves. Cassidy explained his history and so did Casey. Cassidy even talked about his love interest in Olivia that was slowly fading.

Casey told him about her few love interests. She was never good with love or with boys. Her last boyfriend was in college. She didn't "give up" on love she was just taking a break from it. That's how she explained it to Cassidy.

Casey had never told anyone that much. Not even her parents.

She picked up her cell phone and pressed number 3. She programed him on speed dial. She put the phone to her ear and waited. After three rings he picked up.

"Hello?" said the voice. She quickly identified it to be Cassidy's.

"Hey Brian it's Casey," said Casey.

"Hey," he greeted warmly. "What's up?"

"I'm a bit stressed," explained Casey.

"Want me to come by?" asked Cassidy.

Casey thought for a moment. Company would be nice.

"Your more than welcome," said Casey.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," said Cassidy.

"Alright, see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." Casey hung up her phone, through it aside on her bed and jumped up. She needed to change out of her pajamas.

**Olivia's Apartment**

**9:39**

Olivia, now only in her under garments, was kneeling next to Jake, now only in his boxers, upon her bed. Her arms dangled on his shoulders and he had his arms around her back.

"You're amazing," complimented Jake.

Olivia grinned as she moved her right hand down his chest and to his torso. She had come to find he was in very good shape.

She kissed his lips again. "Please stay the night," said Olivia as she moved her lips down his neck.

"I'd love to," he said and he leaned in to kiss her.

**Casey's Apartment**

**9:45**

Casey greeted Cassidy at the door wearing a jump suit. So it wasn't the nicest thing she had but she wasn't going to be in a beauty pageant this evening. Cassidy was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a sports logo across it.

She welcomed him in and offered him tea, which she made.

He accepted and waited in the living room on a couch while Casey poured some tea. She brought two cups of tea to the living room and handed one to Cassidy which he took. She then sat herself on the chair across from him.

Cassidy sipped his tea and then put it down on an end table, next to the couch. "So what's wrong?" he asked.

After taking a sip, Casey began explaining about George Thurman. She told him everything about the situation and added all the right details.

"Well," said Cassidy, after Casey was done explaining. He lifted his cup of tea. "I think you should look into it." He took a sip. "It's better to be safe than sorry and once you miss an opportunity, you'll regret it."

"Yeah, I think you're right," said Casey. She took another sip of her tea.

There was a brief pause as they both stared at each other. He was good looking, she'd admit that but she'd never admit that out loud. Although she expressed herself freely in court, emotionally, she was shy. This is why she had trouble with love. She never knew what to say and when.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," said Cassidy.

Casey didn't know what to say. She liked the compliment, it made her feel good. Not many people treated her with the kindness that Cassidy gave her.

"Thank you," she said feeling dumb. Was that the only thing she could say?

She felt her cheeks begin to burn and she knew she was blushing.

"Would you like more tea?" Casey asked in retreat.

"Sure," said Cassidy, handing her his empty cup.

Casey quickly got up and rushed into the kitchen, trying to hide her face. She had a large smile but she didn't want it there. She must of looked like a fool. She poured more tea into Cassidy's cup and she was about to pour some into her's when she heard something coming up from behind her.

She turned around to find her face close enough to Cassidy's that she could smell his after shave. It all happened so quick. Her lips touched his and she could almost feel the sparks.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Olivia's Apartment**

**6:30 am**

**Friday, April 16th, 2005**

If she had only woken up earlier. How much earlier, she couldn't tell at the moment. All she wanted to do was turn back the hands of time. She had felt this feeling before. A feeling of sadness. There was nothing she could do. Nothing at all.

At exactly six thirty Olivia opened her eyes. She faced the wall of her bedroom. This first thing she did when she woke up was smile. The night had been one of the best she had ever had in a long. Nobody had made her feel that good. Olivia wanted to get up but she didn't want to wake Jake. Yet she had to get to work. She stretched under the covers and turned over.

That's when she found out. She didn't want to believe, she hoped it was a dream. But last night wasn't a dream and neither was this. He had left her.

She scrambled out of bed naked and her back collided with the bedroom wall. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming although screaming might be the best thing. Warm tears came down her eyes. Seeing something like this never effected her this much.

On the bed was Jake, naked. His blank eyes stared straight at her. Lifeless eyes. His skin was paler than it was last night. Blood was stained all over the bed. There was multiple stab wounds in the back. Jake was gone.

Olivia didn't bother to wipe off his blood that was on her skin. How did she not wake up from this? It didn't seem real. Olivia slowly crumbled down the wall to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Seeing somebody's dead never seemed to effect her very much. There was occasional times where she was pulled out because it was too much to handle but when someone you love is lying next to you, dead, you can't help but cry.

And that's what Olivia did. She hysterically cried. Her emotions were out of control. The sight was so shocking and she couldn't handle it. She would never be able to get that picture out of her head.

Olivia wanted to call someone. The police needed to know. But she knew that Special Victims Unit would also come to the scene of the crime and then they'd know everything. She didn't know what she was scared of. Why did it matter if her workers knew she was dating a man. All that mattered was if Cassidy found out.

But what if they thought she was the murderer? _That's ridiculous, _Olivia thought. How could her own workers, who know her so much think that she killed Jake. But deep down Olivia wasn't so sure.

She tried to stop crying and pull herself together but she was so lost and scared. She couldn't get up from where she sat. She cried for a good ten minutes. Constantly she tried to wipe her tears but they kept coming.

**Special Victims Unit**

**7:02 am**

Stabler sat at his desk doing paperwork. Paperwork at seven n the morning wasn't his choice of how to start the day off but somebody had to do it. He looked across from his desk, although he knew what he'd see.

Olivia wasn't there yet. Her desk was just the way she left it yesterday. She was normally always in here earlier than he was. He forced himself not to worry about it. She was probably just running a bit late. She'll be here soon.

Stabler looked back to the paperwork, trying to get his mind off her for once. She was his best friend and partner for about six years now. Wasn't it his place to worry about her? Not being able to sit still, Stabler got up and walked over to the coffee machine and made himself a drink. He needed coffee.

Just as Stabler was drinking his first sip of coffee, Cragen quickly walked over to him looking concerned.

"What is it?" asked Stabler.

"There's been a murder," said Cragen.

Stabler put his coffee down. Cragen never got worked up this much about a murder. He looked worried.

"A body was found at Olivia's house."

**Olivia's Apartment**

**7:16 am**

Stabler rushed into the apartment building, after parking his car. He didn't job but run up the stairs and to Olivia's apartment. The door was already open and it was clear the police were already there. Stabler ran in.

A police man approached him quizzically and Stabler showed him his badge.

"I'm Detective Stabler," he said. "What happened?"

"We got a call not too long ago," said the officer. "A man's body was found in the bedroom of Ms. Benson. There was multiple stab wounded to the back, not much more I can tell you. Forensics is already checking the body."

"Do you happen to know where Ms. Benson is?" asked Stabler.

"She's been arrested," said the officer.

"Why?" asked Stabler.

"Well because she was at the scene of the crime with the man's blood all over her."

"Well if she committed the crime why would she call 911 afterwards?"

"She didn't call 911."

"Then who did?"

"We don't know. A man called from a phone booth at six thirty, maybe even a couple minuets before that. He said he witnessed a murder."

Stabler didn't believe it. Olivia Benson killed a man. It couldn't be true. He knew Olivia. She'd never do something like that unless it was defense. Was it defense?

"Was the man raping her?" asked Stabler as he began to walk to the bedroom.

"I'm not sure you'll have to ask forensics," answered the officer.

Stabler entered the bedroom. There was several investigators searching around the room. There on the bed was a naked man, on his stomach. Several deep wounds were on his blood covered back. Stabler couldn't picture. He couldn't picture Olivia stabbing this man in the back, it just didn't seem reasonable.

M.E. Warner was examining the body. Stabler approached her.

"What's the story?" he asked her. Greetings weren't necessary, this was important.

Warner turned around to see Stabler.

"Well I don't know much," said Warner. There are exactly six wounds in his back. I can't tell you exactly when the man was stabbed but I can figure that out. The stab wounds are in the shape of an "O"

"O for Olivia," mumbled Stabler.

"I'm trying not to believe that," said Warner.

"Do you think she did it?" asked Stabler.

"I hoping she didn't," said Warner.

"Well was this man of ours raping Olivia?" asked Stabler.

"According to her he wasn't and I could of told you that by his position. He was sleeping when he was stabbed."

"Well then what was this man doing in her bed?"

"They were sleeping together."

"That can't be possible. She would tell me if she was dating a man."

"Well it was from her mouth."

Stabler paced the room. This was too overwhelming.

"Have you found the murder weapon?" asked Stabler.

"Not yet," Warner answered.

"Actually we have," said a voice. Another forensics officer walked up with a blood covered blade in his hand. He handed to Warner and she examined it. "This is definitely what Oliv–" She caught herself from saying Olivia's name.

Stabler shot her a glare.

"The murder used this weapon to kill Jake."

"Jake?" asked Stabler. "That's his name?"

"According to Olivia," said Warner.

"Why is it always 'according to Olivia', or 'Olivia that's what Olivia said?" Stabler burst out. "Do you not believe what she's saying, Melinda? Do you actually think that Olivia Benson, one of your close friends, killed this man? You know and I know, and we all know that Olivia Benson would never kill a man unless it was self defense!"

"Mr. Stabler," said Warner. "Don't tell me what I should believe. Yes Olivia Benson is my friend but when you have a crime scene where all the fingers are pointing to her, what else am I suppose to believe. I want her innocent just as much as you."

"She is innocent," said Stabler and he walked out.

**Interrogation Room 3 of Special Victims Unit**

**8:32 am**

Stabler looked at her through the glass. She sat at the table with her head in her hands. He couldn't tell if she was crying. For some reason he stopped himself from going in although he did get the permission to. All he could do was stand there at look.

"Haven't gone in yet I see."

Stabler turned around to see Cragen with his hands in his pockets.

"She didn't kill that man," said Stabler.

"I know but that isn't for me to decide," said Cragen.

"I know she didn't do that. Olivia Benson would never do that."

"Then go in there and talk to her. I'm sure she's waiting for a friendly face."

Stabler glanced at Cragen and then turned to the door. He approached it and put his hand on the knob. For a couple of seconds he stopped, staring at the knob. He was afraid. Afraid to find out that Olivia might have actually done it. But then he knocked that thought out of his mind and continued to believe the words "She's innocent". He turned to knob and pushed the door open.

Olivia's head lifted up and she saw her partner, her closest friend, entering the room. He shut the door behind him and then he just stood, unsure of what to say. Olivia didn't know what to say either, so she did what she thought she should do. She got up out of the chair and walked over to Stabler. When she reached him she hugged him so tightly. Stabler was a bit shocked by the action but he accepted it and wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't do it Elliot," said Olivia.

"I know," Stabler said.

"When I was taken in here, they all gave me weird looks. Everyone just stared at me and didn't say a word."

"Don't worry about it Liv."

She let go of him.

"Please tell me you believe me," said. Olivia.

"Of course I do," said Stabler. "I trust you."

She smiled and then went back to sit down. "I'd never kill him. I have no reason to."

"Don't worry, if your innocent, you'll be proven innocent."

"Elliot, you and I both know that isn't true," said Olivia. She walked over to the window and stared out of it. "I woke up and found his eyes just staring at me."

"Liv," said Stabler. At the moment, he didn't care who the man was in her bed or whether they had a relationship. He didn't want to hear about him because he was indeed jealous. "You don't have to tell me about it."

"His eyes were just so, blank, and lifeless and I knew he was dead. I couldn't believe it. I jumped out of bed and found that his side was covered in blood and that I had some blood on myself. I couldn't believe he was dead. Who would want to kill him? He was a nice guy. I was scared to call the cops because I didn't know what Special Victims Unit would think. And then after five minuets there was a banging on my door and it was the police. I rushed to wipe off the blood and then I grabbed some clothes and brought them in. It only took two seconds of seeing the body before they arrested me."

Stabler didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what exactly to say. She should of called the police in the first place.

Olivia turned around. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Elliot. "You'll be proven innocent and I'm going to help."

Olivia gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

"I'm going to fix this," said Stabler. "I promise." He left the room.

Stabler walked to his desk and sat himself at his seat. He rested his hands in his head. He already believed she didn't do it but everything was pointing to her. Elliot rubbed his eyes and got another coffee. He brought it back to his desk and sipped it slowly. What could he do to help Olivia?

Then it hit him. The anonymous call was a bit suspicious. He had to find out who made that call. The officer said he called at about six twenty. Stabler put his coffee down. He got up and walked down the hall to a room.

Special Victims Unit had a man by the name of Mr. Greenfield. He worked and helped the unit track down where phone calls came from and such. When Stabler walked in Mr. Greenfield was sitting at his desk, and seemed to be doing nothing.

"Hi Mr. Stabler," he greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Did the police happen to send you the location of the call from that phone booth?" asked Stabler. "The man called saying he witnessed a murder. The call was at about 6:20."

"Actually I think they did," said Mr. Greenfield. The short man walked over to his computer and began quickly typing things and clicking things with the mouse. Stabler hated computers and never really understood them. After a short minute, Mr. Greenfield turned back to Stabler. "The call was just a few blocks away from Ms. Benson's apartment. The person called at 6:20. The booth is right on the corner of Ms. Benson's street."

**Jefferson Road**

**8:59 am**

Stabler parked his car on the side of the street. He saw the phone booth right on the corner and he could also see Olivia's apartment from where he was. He stepped out of his car and locked the door. He approached the phone booth.

From standing at the phone booth he looked around to see if he could see any stores. Quite possibly there might be a store with a camera. Fortunately there was a jewelry store right across from the phone booth. There had to be a security camera somewhere in that store.

Stabler crossed the street, and entered the jewelry store. A man with a large, dark moustache quickly noticed him and began to walk over. The store was completely empty.

"How may I help you?" asked the man.

Stabler showed the man his badge as he looked around the store for a security camera. "I'm Detective Stabler, Special Victims Unit," Elliot said introducing himself.

"Well then how may I help you Mr. Detective?" asked the man. It wasn't long until Stabler caught sight of a video camera. It was hung in the corner of the small store, on the left side and by the angle of it, it probably caught a glimpse of the phone booth.

Stabler turned to the store clerk. "How long does that camera record?"

"May I ask why?" asked the man.

"Just answer my question," demanded Stabler.

"It records all day and night," answered the man.

"Was it recording this morning at six twenty?"

"Most likely yes."

"I need to see the tape."

**Special Victims Unit**

**9:43 am**

A man by the name of Mr. Le was the first person who looked over the tape. He quickly found that, because of the distance of the phone booth, he'd have to zoom closer on the film. After about fifteen minuets of making the image clear he brought Stabler back into his office with disappointing and shocking news.

Stabler crouched over the screen and watched the video as Mr. Le played it.

At six eighteen two men approached the phone booth. One was a man with a shaved head. He wore dark glasses and a suit. He carried a briefcase in his left hand. The other man Stabler couldn't believe he saw.

Brian Cassidy was the second man approaching the phone booth. He cautiously was looking around the street. The two met at the phone booth and were talking. By the hand movements, it was clear that both men were trying to let the other go into the phone booth first. In the middle of the conversation, the tape stopped.

"What the hell happened?" asked Stabler.

"The tape ended," said Mr. Le. "It ran out of room to record."

Stabler was dumbstruck.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Try and get a positive ID for that man with the sun glasses."

He walked out to find Cassidy. After only about ten steps, Captain Donald Cragen stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing Elliot?" asked Cragen.

"Trying to prove Olivia is innocent," answered Stabler simply.

"Come to my office," said Cragen.

"Sorry Cap," said Stabler. "I have things to do."

"Elliot," began Cragen, "get into my office now. That's an order."

Stabler walked to Cragen's office, with Cragen following him. The two entered the room and Cragen shut the door behind them.

"What is it?" asked Stabler.

"Elliot," said Cragen. "We have other detectives on Olivia's case already. You're taking this case emotionally and unprofessionally. Olivia might be your partner and friend and I know you want her innocent but I don't want you on this case."

Stabler approached Cragen and looked him straight in the eyes. "Captain, let me ask you this," began Stabler. "If you're best friend were in trouble, what would you do?"

Cragen didn't answer. Stabler backed away from him and stood for a couple of seconds and then walked out. Stabler walked up to Munch who was sitting at his desk.

"Where's Cassidy?" he asked.

Munch looked up. "He called in sick but to tell you the truth I think he's faking it."

"Where does he live?" demanded Stabler.

"Thirteen Washington Street," answered Munch. "In apartment 3C."

Stabler grabbed his keys just as Munch got up. "Is something wrong?"

"No," answered Stabler. "Not at all."


	8. Chapter Eight

1**Chapter Eight**

**Interrogation Room 3 of Special Victims Unit**

**9:50 am**

It felt strange being in the interrogation room all alone. It seemed colder and darker than all the other times when she was in it, questioning a suspect of a murder or a rape. And now, she was the suspect. An innocent suspect.

But she and Stabler were the only ones who knew that.

Olivia had her head in her hands, blaming this murder on her self, although deep down, she knew she shouldn't. But wasn't she the one who told Jake to stay? Didn't she decide his fate by luring him to her.

Fate... She didn't believe in fate anymore.

Olivia stood up from her seat in frustration. She kicked over the chair and walked to the barred window. This couldn't be happening. This day had to be a nightmare that she couldn't get out of.

Then, the door of the interrogation room opened. Olivia turned around and saw Casey Novak standing in the doorway. She walked up to Olivia, without shutting the door behind her, and hugged her. Olivia began to cry as she put her arms around Casey.

"I know you didn't do this Olivia," said Casey, getting a bit choked up. She let go of Olivia and took a step back.

Olivia wiped away a tear.

"So far, I haven't received news of anyone who is going against you in court but if anyone does, I'll be there as you defense," said Casey.

"You can do that?" asked Olivia.

"Of course I can," said Casey, "I'm a lawyer. If you're going down, I'm going down with you. You will be proven innocent."

Olivia gave Casey another hug.

"Do you mind staying with me?" asked Olivia. "It's a bit lonely in here."

Cragen stood outside the interrogation room. He had quietly shut the door that Casey left open and neither of them seemed to notice. He watched Olivia from the window. Forensics had finished with the crime scene and Cragen was told unfortunate news. Everything was pointing to Olivia. Her prints were found on the murder weapon, his blood on hers, the 'O' shaped mark on the man's back, there was just too much proof. If she didn't do it then why wasn't she awoken by Jake being killed. Was he murdered that silently? So silently that Olivia didn't hear anything?

It just wasn't possible. Although Cragen didn't want to believe it, he was beginning to think that his own detective, Olivia Benson actually murdered a man.

Cragen was knocked out of his deep thoughts when he heard Munch's footsteps approaching.

"Do you know what's up with Elliot?" asked Munch.

Cragen turned to Munch. "He's trying to prove Olivia is innocent."

"Well what would Cassidy have to do with that?" asked Munch.

"What do you mean?" questioned Cragen.

"Elliot came up to me asking where Cassidy was," explained Munch. "I told him that he was home and when I asked him if something was wrong he said no and left in quite a hurry."

"I think he was with Mr. Le before he left," said Cragen. "Go talk to him."

Munch walked a few steps down the hall to Mr. Le's office. He was sitting at his desk, typing something on the computer. Right when Munch entered he looked up and greeted him friendly.

"What may I help you with, John?" asked Mr. Le.

"Elliot Stabler was in here a few moments ago," said Munch. "Why?"

"He brought a security camera tape to me," explained Mr. Le, "He wanted me to look it over and find out who entered a phone booth across the street at six twenty."

"Did he say why?"

"I normally don't ask many questions, it's quite rude but I happened to make idle talk with him. He said the police got a call at 6:20. The caller claimed that he witnessed a murder at Olivia Benson's apartment."

"He thinks the person who called at 6:20 is the real murderer, not Olivia."

"Most likely."

"Who was the person who entered the phone booth?"

"I don't know, the tape ran out of room to record. We only have a glimpse of two men."

"Who are they?"

"Well one of them, at the moment is unidentified and the other is Brian Cassidy."

**13 Washington Street**

**9:50 am**

Stabler knocked loudly on the door of apartment 3C. He waited a moment but nobody came to the door. He knocked a second time and called : "Cassidy! It's Stabler, open up!" But there was no response. Stabler put his hand on the door knob, expecting it to be locked but found out that it was open. He pushed open the door and entered the apartment.

It was sparsely furnished. There was two couches and a small television. The walls were blank and had nothing hung on them except one mirror.

"Cassidy?" called Stabler.

Just then Cassidy came out from a room down the hall. It was clear he was surprised to see Stabler just by the look on his face. He was in a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. He didn't look very sick.

"Elliot," said Cassidy. "What are you doing here?" He walked into the living room.

"I know what you did, Cassidy," said Stabler.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cassidy.

Stabler approached Cassidy and brought his face close to his. He was completely filled with anger. There was no doubt in his mind that Brian Cassidy had framed Olivia. He had a perfect reason to.

"I know you killed Jake," began Stabler. "I know you killed him and you thought you could get away with it. You thought if you framed Olivia then could get away with it. Well guess what buddy, you didn't."

"Elliot what the hell are you talking about?" asked Cassidy.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't play dumb," said Stabler. "You killed Jake McMorrow because you were jealous of him and Olivia. You were probably heading to Olivia's house and then you saw her with Jake. You got so angry that you couldn't take it, so you waited for the right time, and when he was sleeping with Olivia you killed him and let him bleed on her bed. You then ran out of the apartment and straight for the nearest phone booth. You made the call to the police, claiming you saw a murder at Olivia's apartment."

"Why would I be jealous that Olivia was sleeping with a man?"

"Oh please, right from day one you had a thing for Olivia."

"I was with Casey last night! Even ask her!"

"That doesn't mean you didn't have the time to kill him."

"From the looks of it Elliot, you sound more jealous that Olivia was sleeping with a man than I do. I think the Precinct needs to consider you a suspect more than me–"

Cassidy barely got his last word out for Elliot punched him right across the face and sent blood out of his mouth. Cassidy backed off, wiping the blood off his lips and chin as he glared at Stabler.

"You son of a bitch," said Cassidy as he lunged himself at Stabler. Cassidy's right shoulder collided with Stabler's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Cassidy's tackle knocked Stabler into the wall behind him.

Cassidy took a step back and then threw his right fist at Stabler's head. The force knocked Stabler to the ground. Cassidy knelt beside him and continued to throw shots at his head. Stabler attempted to block his punches by putting his arms in front of his face for protection but it didn't seem to be working.

As Cassidy was drawing his fist backward for another punch, Stabler grabbed his shoulders and threw him on the floor. Stabler now began taking his turn, throwing punches at Cassidy's head. But this didn't last long. Cassidy threw a punch at Stabler's left rib, causing him pain. Stabler back off, clutching his rib Cassidy move away from Stabler and stood up. He wiped the blood away from his nose.

Stabler knelt on the ground, still clutching his left rib, trying to somehow stop the pain.

"You have an attitude problem, don't you?" asked Cassidy. "Wait until Cragen hears about what you did."

At this moment, Stabler stood up and approached Cassidy. Cassidy threw his right fist, carelessly at Stabler's jaw. Stabler easily stepped aside, dodging the fist. Stabler then quickly grabbed Cassidy's wrist and twisted it, causing Cassidy to contort. Stabler forced Cassidy's chest up against the wall behind him. His left cheek pressed against the wall. Stabler twisted the wrist and pulled it towards Cassidy's upper back. Cassidy winced in pain.

"You know Elliot," Cassidy managed to say, "By breaking my arm it's not going to stop me from telling Cragen." Keeping his left hand holding Cassidy's wrist, Stabler wrapped his right arm around Cassidy's neck, shortening his breath. Stabler, by Cassidy's neck, lifted high in the air, and tossed him on the ground, with his arm still around Cassidy's neck. Cassidy was now gasping for more air as he lay on the apartment floor.

"What about now?" asked Elliot. "Still going to tell Cragen?"

Cassidy didn't answer, he only tried to fill his lungs with air as Stabler's arm sat, locked around his windpipe.

"Elliot," said a voice.

Stabler turned to the front door. Standing there was Munch and Fin.

"Let go of him!" commanded Munch. Fin ran over to Elliot and pried him off Cassidy which took a couple of seconds. Fin held Stabler back by the arms as he tried to go after Cassidy again. Munch helped Cassidy up. Cassidy put his hand on his right shoulder and glared at Stabler.

"C'mon," said Fin as he lead Stabler out of the apartment. In the hallway Fin let go of Stabler's arms and the two began to walk down the hall.

"Listen Elliot," said Fin. "The Precinct is taking the information you found about the phone booth. They're going to use it for the case but Cragen told me to tell you to lay off of it. He thinks you're not going to handle this right."

Elliot just shook his head and grinned. "I'm not getting off this case," he said. "That son of a bitch did this to Olivia and he's going to pay." Although Fin did have a feeling that Cassidy might have committed the murder, he didn't say.

The two entered an elevator. Fin pressed number one on the panel which was attached to the elevator wall.

"Munch is bringing Cassidy to the Precinct for questioning," said Fin. "They're still trying to get a positive ID for the other man at the phone booth."

The elevator doors opened and the two walked out and headed for the exit. Stabler opened the door, held it for Fin and then followed him down the steps. Stabler walked to his car and Fin to his.

"Munch and I won't say anything to Cragen but I can't promise you anything about Cassidy," said Fin. "Where are you heading?"

"To my apartment," he answered. "I have to put these clothes in the wash and get something else on."

Elliot got in his car and drove off.

Back in Cassidy's apartment, Munch was just finishing up cleaning the room while Cassidy put his bloody t-shirt in the wash. He grabbed another shirt and met Munch back in the living room.

"That man has got some problems he needs to work out," stated Cassidy. "I definitely did _not _kill that man."

"I know," said Munch. "I believe you." Munch did believe Cassidy, they had been partners in the past and Munch came to know the man. Cassidy couldn't of possibly done it. And yet, he also believed Olivia didn't murder that man. "Listen, we need you down at the Precinct."

"For what?" asked Cassidy.

"You're a suspect," said Munch. "We have you on tape, walking to the same phone booth where the anonymous call to the police was made."

"I didn't call the police!" yelled Cassidy. "I spent the god damn night at Casey's. Early this morning I woke up, not feeling well so I left her a note and began to head home. I was feeling light-headed so I went to a phone booth, which just happens to be on Olivia's street. It's the only phone booth for about a block. This man was also approaching the same phone booth and we arrived at it about the same time. I offered to let the man go first but he said I could go. I insisted and so he went in, made a quick call and left."

"Well then," said Munch, "if that's you're story and that's the truth then it will clear your name. Just come down to the Precinct."

**Special Victims Unit**

**10:30 am**

Stabler hadn't even made it to his desk before Casey Novak approached him in a huff. She was clearly not too happy with him and had a bone to pick.

"This is ludicrous," said Casey. "Brian Cassidy was at my apartment last night and into this morning. There is no way he could of done this. I know he didn't kill that man."

"What time did he leave?" asked Stabler.

"Excuse me?" asked Casey.

"What time in the morning did he leave?" asked Stabler a seconded time.

Casey paused briefly. "I don't know."

"Well then, you _don't_ know if he killed that man either."

Fin approached the two. "We have a positive idea for the bald guy in the video. His name's Kurt Armstrong. Munch and I are going to pick him up." Munch grabbed his sun glasses and walked out with Fin.

Stabler walked away from Casey.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To go see Olivia," answered Stabler.

Stabler walked to the interrogation room and opened the door. Olivia was staring out the window at the city. She turned as Stabler opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted.

"I'm sure you've heard the news," said Stabler as he shut the door.

"Yeah," answered Olivia. "I really don't know what to believe."

"Neither do I," confessed Stabler as he sat down at the desk in the middle of the room. "I have a bad feeling Cassidy did this though."

"I don't know," said Olivia. "There's just so much confusion, it's hard to think." She joined Stabler at the table.

He wanted to ask her why she didn't tell him about Jake. Why did she keep it a secret? She hated it when he kept his personal life aside and now she was doing the same thing. But he remembered how invaded he felt when she asked him about it so he decided not to confront her.

Their meeting didn't last long. Cragen opened the door and poked his head in.

"Elliot, I want you out here," he said.

Elliot got up. "I'll be back," he said to Olivia. He walked out of the room and Cragen shut the door behind him.

Outside, Casey stood with her arms crossed.

"When Armstrong comes," said Cragen, "neither of you will interview him or Cassidy. Both of you are going to stay off this case, you understand."

"But..." interjected Casey.

"No buts Ms. Novak," said Cragen. "You have a good relationship with Cassidy and Stabler has a close relationship with Olivia. You both are going to take this case unprofessionally. Therefore, Ms. Novak, you will not represent Olivia in court and you will not represent Cassidy in court, either. Elliot you will not interrogate any suspect and you will not look any further into this case. Is that clear for both of you?"

"Crystal clear," said Stabler.

"I'm sorry Captain Cragen," said Casey. "But you're not my boss and you do not have the authority to take me off this case."

"Well I'm sure you're boss is going to let you handle this case when I tell her your reactions to it."

Casey didn't say anything. Cragen did indeed have the power to take her off the case.

"Do you have anymore problems?" asked Cragen to both of them.

The two both shook their head no.

"Good," said Cragen "Because I don't want to hear it.

**Interrogation Room 1**

**10:47 am**

Mr. Armstrong, who quite willingly came down to the Precinct, was now in the interrogation room with Odafin Tutuola. Mr. Armstrong sat at the small table while Fin stood. The questioning was just beginning.

"Mr. Armstrong why were you on Jefferson Road early this morning?" asked Fin.

"My flight had departed late last night," explained Mr. Armstrong. "After I got off the flight I went to call my wife at home but my cell phone was dead. So I walked to the nearest phone booth. As I was walking there, so was another man."

"Was this him?" asked Fin, holding a picture of Cassidy to Mr. Armstrong.

"Yes it was," answered Mr. Armstrong.

"What flight were you on?" asked Fin.

"United Airlines," said Mr. Armstrong. "Flight 523."

"Alright," said Fin writing it down on a pad of paper. "Continue with your story."

"I decided to let that man go in the phone booth first since I wasn't in a hurry. He insisted on me going in but I told him I was in no rush. He walked into the phone booth, I waited outside. In a matter of seconds he was done. He walked out quite quickly and turned the corner."

"Did you see that man get into a taxi cab?" asked Fin.

"I wasn't really paying attention to him but I don't think he got in one," answered Mr. Armstrong. "After that I called my house not expecting my wife to pick. The answering machine came on and I left a message."

"Alright, thank you for coming down," said Fin.

"Can I go now?" asked Mr. Armstrong.

"We need to keep you here a while."

"Alright," said Mr. Armstrong.

Fin walked out of the interrogation room and shut the door. Outside Stabler was waiting. Cragen allowed Casey and Stabler to watch the interrogations.

"Sounds like a good alibi," said Stabler.

"Yeah," agreed Fin, "But I'm going to check up on his story, just to make sure he's telling the truth. I'll probably head to the airport and then possibly his house."

"So you won't be watching Cassidy's interrogation?" asked Stabler.

"Unfortunately, no," answered Fin as he walked away.

Stabler walked to the window of the interrogation room where Cassidy was being held. Cassidy couldn't see him, all Cassidy saw was a mirror. All interrogation rooms were like that. But Stabler could see and hear everything. Casey was already waiting outside the room looking through the window.

"Why are you here?" asked Casey to Elliot. "For a few laughs?"

"Actually no," answered Stabler. Cragen had said nothing to Stabler about his brawl with Cassidy. Cassidy must have either been convinced not to tell or just decided not to.

Munch was the one who was going to ask the questions to Cassidy. Stabler didn't feel it was the right choice to have Cassidy's friend interrogate him but it was Cragen's decision.

Munch sat himself across from Cassidy.

"Why were you on Jefferson Road this morning?" asked Munch. The questions that were asked to Mr. Armstrong were going to be somewhat similar to the questions Cassidy would be receiving. The only difference was one of the men were telling the truth while the other was simply lying.

"I had spent the at Ms. Novak's house. I woke up early, not feeling well, so I left her note..."

"He did leave that note," said Casey. "I have it right here in my briefcase..." She began to reach her hand in her briefcase when Stabler stopped her.

"I really don't care Ms. Novak," he said, still watching the interrogation through the window. She took her hand out from her briefcase, disgusted at Stabler and continued to watch the interrogation.

"I was beginning to feel really light headed as I was walking and I decided that I should call a cab instead of walk," Cassidy continued. " It just so happens that the nearest phone booth at the time was on Ms. Benson's street."

"That's true too," Casey put in.

Stabler ignored her and continued to listen to the questioning.

"I was approaching the phone booth at about the same rate as another man," continued Cassidy.

"Is this the man?" asked Munch, showing a picture of Kurt Armstrong to Cassidy.

"Yes it was," said Cassidy. "I told him that he could go in first, he seemed in a hurry but he tried to get me to go in first. I told him I insisted and finally the man went in. I sat myself on the bench near the phone booth, waited for him to get done, which wasn't a long wait, and then I made my call for a cab."

"And what cab service did you call?" asked Munch.

"The Manhattan Mercury Cabs," said Cassidy. "They're the fastest in New York."

Stabler sat at his desk waiting for Munch and Fin to come back with the information that would prove who was lying and who wasn't. Stabler made a quick visit to Olivia before hand, explaining to her what the two men said. It was a short conversation that was interrupted by Casey, who wanted to talk to Olivia. Although Casey wanted Stabler to leave, he didn't and the two began to argue. The argument was broken up by Cragen, who took the two out of the room.

Munch was the first to return.

"It's official," he said as he walked in. Casey stood up from a seat she took at Munch's desk. "Brian Cassidy _did _in fact call Manhattan Mercury Cabs at 6:22. He isn't lying."

"But that doesn't prove anything," argued Stabler.

"What are you talking about Detective Stabler?" asked Casey. "It proves a whole lot."

"Just because he called a cab does not mean that he didn't call the police before hand."

"Oh please," said Casey. "You just want Brian Cassidy guilty because you're jealous."

"Oh yeah, I'm really jealous that he slept with a _fine _woman like you," Stabler fired back.

"Enough!" yelled Cragen. The group hadn't noticed him standing behind them. "I want the two of you to stop bickering like little thirteen year old kids. We have a murder case in our hands and you two are taking it way too personally."

"Well Captain," said Casey, "how else are we suppose to take it? Both of our close friends are involved in this case. How can we not take it personal?"

"Well the least you both could do is take it somewhat professionally," said Cragen. "This is exactly why I took you two off this case."

"Well technically speaking," Casey began to counter, "you didn't take me off this case you..."

"Would you just shut up?" asked Stabler.

Casey glared at him and would of said something if she didn't spot Fin walking in.

"What do you got?" asked Stabler to Fin.

"Well," Fin took a deep breath.


	9. Chapter Nine

1**Chapter Nine**

**Special Victims Unit**

**11:44 am**

During Fin's short pause you could almost hear everyone's thumping heart. The waited intently on his word. Seconds seemed like minuets as they waited for Fin's announcement.

"Mr. Armstrong," continued Fin, "did have a late flight. He also did call his house at 6:23 and left a message, which I personally heard. Brian Cassidy did enter the phone booth before Mr. Armstrong and Brian Cassidy did call the police at 6:20."

Stabler gave a quick glance at Casey, who had her jaw dropped. Munch also didn't seem to believe the news. Casey was the first to speak up.

"There is still no proof he killed that man," she said.

"Oh, really?" asked Stabler. "So now you're accusing Olivia of the murder?"

"Well she's a better suspect then Cassidy," Casey responded coldly.

"You're taking the side of a person you only knew for about a week rather than the one you knew for about a year or more? You're disgusting, you know that Casey," insulted Stabler.

He began to walk away from the group.

"We all know Olivia Benson didn't kill anyone," he shouted.

Stabler walked to the room where Olivia was being held. He opened the door and shut it behind him. When he walked in, she looked up at him. Before she could say a word he hugged her.

Olivia didn't really know what to say. She wanted to know the news but she guessed it could wait. She felt safe in his arms.

"You're not going anywhere Liv," he said. "Cassidy did this."

Stabler just wanted to barge into the door and punch Cassidy right across the face. He killed Jake McMorrow. What more proof did the law need? Fin was now in the interrogation room, trying to get Cassidy to confess. Casey, Cragen, and Munch were also watching the interrogation outside of the room. Munch didn't want to go in. He was beginning to doubt his friend's innocence.

"So how exactly did you kill Jake McMorrow?" asked Fin.

"I didn't kill him!" yelled Cassidy.

"Well," said Fin, "just to let you know, you're our top suspect and it sure looks like you did it. How did you do it. How did you manage to kill him without waking Olivia, huh?"

"I didn't kill him!"

"You can say that all day but it's not going to make a difference. Do you know how many lawyers want to take you to court after they heard about our new evidence? It'll be an easy win for them. Just to let you know, Casey has lost faith in you and she just might turn on you."

"He can't say that," said Casey. "He's lying."

"No shit sherlock," Stabler said.

"Ms. Novak he can lie all he wants," said Cragen. "It's up to Cassidy if he believes him or not."

"You're bluffing," said Cassidy to Fin.

"Oh am I?" asked Fin. "Would you like to know what she did when she found out _you _made the call to the police?"

Cassidy just stared at Fin. He was trying hard not to believe what Fin was saying. He knew that Casey was on the other side of the glass. He hoped she hadn't lost faith in him. He needed her.

_Please don't turn on me, _Cassidy thought.

"If you didn't kill McMorrow then why did you call the police?"

"I want my lawyer," said Cassidy.

**12:00**

Casey Novak was banned from the case. She wouldn't have gone against Cassidy anyway. But she'd definitely stick around to see who was defending who in court. She sat at her office with her head in her hands.

Brian Cassidy couldn't have done this. It was unthinkable. He was a sweet and kind man. But then why did she have the feeling, in the back of her mind, that he just might have killed Jake McMorrow. Back at the precinct, Cassidy didn't budge at all. His lawyer hadn't arrived before Casey left. She just couldn't take it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tina Johnson walked in.

"Ms. Novak?" she said as she knocked on the open door.

"What do you want Johnson?" asked Casey.

"I was wondering," she said as she took a couple of steps into Casey's office. Tina Johnson's presence seemed to make everyone uncomfortable. The way she moved, acted, and talked sent uneasy feelings through Casey. "Are you taking Olivia Benson to court?"

"I was taken off the case," said Casey. "And for one I'd never accuse Olivia Benson for murder."

"Well then," said Ms. Johnson. "I think I would. I'm taking her to court."

**Interrogation Room 2 of Special Victims Unit**

**12:17 pm**

Brian Cassidy's lawyer was a young man named Christopher Kapler. He was a well known and successful lawyer but was still new to the whole business.

He sat next to Cassidy in the interrogation room. Fin was also in the room, leaning against the wall.

"Mr. Cassidy," began Fin. "Did you call the police at six twenty this morning?"

Cassidy nodded.

"Why?" asked Fin.

"Because I had witnessed a murder."

"And why did you leave your call anonymous?" asked Fin.

"I was too shocked to think. I watched my co-worker murder a man, something I never thought I'd see. It was too much to handle."

"Why were you near Ms. Benson's apartment?"

Cassidy took a deep breath and hoped Casey wasn't outside the glass. Lucky for him, she wasn't but eventually she would hear his story.

"A couple of nights ago I went to Olivia's house. We began...engaging...romantically. Last night I stayed at Casey's house and this morning I left her house and decided to stop at Olivia's."

"You must think you're hot shit balancing two girls at once," said Fin.

Cassidy ignored him. "As I walked up to her apartment I knocked on the door, there was no answer. I eventually found the door was unlocked. I walked in and guessed that Olivia was still sleeping. When I began to walk to her room I heard noises. I looked into the room and I saw Olivia stabbing a man in her bed. I didn't know what to do so I ran out, as silently as I could. I called the police and then went home, trying to hide from it all."

Stabler watched outside, disgusted with Cassidy. Cragen watched too, along with Munch as both their appreciation for Cassidy began to fade. If only Casey was there to hear this.

"If there's nothing more you'd like to say," said Mr. Kapler. "Then my client will be leaving."

"He'll be staying here," said Fin.

Mr. Kapler stood up. He towered over Fin almost in a threatening manner.

"Mr. Cassidy does not have to stay here and I'm sure he doesn't want to stay. Therefore, he will be leaving. Got a problem with that?"

"Well all we need now is a lawyer who will take Cassidy to court," said Cragen to Stabler, and Fin. Munch had excluded himself from the conversation and asked to go home early. Cragen allowed it.

"We'll find one."

Casey Novak charged into the Precinct and drew the attention of Stabler, Cragen, and Fin.

"Tina Johnson wants to take Olivia to court," she announced. Stabler didn't know what to say and for once he was incredibly scared for Olivia. Although he was bracing himself for news like this, he was shocked and didn't think it would happen.

**Sunday April 18th, 2005**

**Trial Part 46**

**12:00**

Olivia, once receiving the news of Tina Johnson, quickly called her lawyer, Ms. Annabella Santos. She was an older and very experienced lawyer. Much more experienced than Miss Johnson. Casey didn't go through with what she said. She got cold feet when she found Olivia was being taken to court and she decided not to defend her. Olivia now sat in a court room. She had been here plenty of times before but never was she taken to court for murder.

It was a whole different feeling, being accused of murder. She now knew how it felt to be put in the position where your whole life could come crashing down with one word. Guilty. And she didn't even commit the crime.

Melinda Warner was the first one to be called upon by Miss Johnson after the opening statements. Warner was sworn in and she took her place on the witness stand. She sat upright and poised. Although Olivia liked her, Melinda Warner's testimony wasn't going to help her.

"Melinda Warner," began Tina Johnson, "What did you find at Ms. Olivia Benson's apartment, on the morning of April sixteenth?"

"We found the dead body of Jake McMorrow," answered Melinda Warner.

"How was Mr. McMorrow killed?" asked Miss Johnson.

"He was stabbed, several times in the back," answered Warner.

"With what sort of weapon?" asked Tina Johnson.

"A kitchen knife," answered Warner.

Miss Johnson paced the court room.

"And what evidence was found at the apartment that lead you to believe that Olivia Benson committed this murder?"

"I don't believe that."

"Don't believe what?" asked Miss. Johnson, not expecting Warner comment.

"I don't believe that Olivia Benson killed Jake McMorrow."

"Why not? Doesn't all the evidence point to her?"

For a while Warner didn't answer. She turned to Olivia briefly and made contact with her. By her eyes, Olivia could clearly see she was sorry. Olivia couldn't blame her, it was her job.

"Ms. Warner," snapped Judge Frederick Jones, "Please answer the question."

Melinda Warner turned back to Tina Johnson. "Yes," she answered, "The evidence I found pointed to her."

"Tell the jury about this evidence."

Warner took in a quiet but deep breath. "We found the murder weapon which had Olivia's fingerprints on them."

"Were they the only fingerprints found on the knife?"

"Yes."

"So would you say Ms. Warner, that Olivia Benson grabbed this weapon, this kitchen knife and stabbed Jake McMorrow in the back?"

Tina Johnson just wanted Melinda Warner to turn against Olivia. If she could do that, it would show the jury how obvious it is that Olivia committed this murder. If Olivia's own co-worker and friend thought that maybe she did commit the crime, it wouldn't be hard for the jury to believe she did.

"Well," began Melinda Warner after another brief pause, "It looks that way but in my mind, there is too little evidence. Olivia Benson's fingerprints are most definitely going to show up on the knife, due to the fact that it was in her kitchen, in her apartment. Why wouldn't her fingerprints be on it?"

"But only _her _fingerprints were on the knife."

"Ms. Johnson, Olivia Benson isn't an idiot. If she indeed did kill this man, she would be smart enough to hide her fingerprints. Do I need to remind you she works for the _Special Victims Unit_?"

Brian Cassidy was called to the stand. His interrogation with Odafin Tutuola brought him to the stand. His eyes had been avoiding Olivia's but she couldn't stop staring at him. He was a liar. He witnessed no murder. He only committed one.

Cassidy was sworn in and he s himself in the witness stand. He made himself comfortable as he leaned backward in the chair.

His eyes hadn't met Casey's yet either. She sat in the court room, in the crowd. He knew she probably heard all about his claims and he could only imagine how angry she was when she discovered his relationship with Olivia.

"Mr Cassidy," began Tina Johnson, "Why did you call the police on the morning of April 16th?"

"I had witnessed a murder," Cassidy answered.

"Tell the jury about the series of events you experienced on April 16th," said Miss Johnson.

"The night before the 16th, Casey Novak called me. I went over for a visit. I stayed the night there and I woke up early the next morning. I decided to stop by Olivia Benson's house."

"Why?"

Brian Cassidy paused briefly. He didn't want to say this in front of Casey.

"Olivia and I...had a close relationship..."

"How close?"

Cassidy was becoming bit annoyed of Miss Johnson.

"We slept together previously."

"I see. Continue with your story."

"As I was saying, I decided to stop at Olivia Benson's house. I went up to her apartment and knocked. Nobody answered. I knocked again and soon after I found the door open. I walked in and began searching around the house for her. I went to her bedroom to make sure she wasn't still sleeping. She normally was up earlier than this. Her door was slightly ajar so I quietly pushed it open. When I opened the door I saw Olivia Benson, naked, stabbing Jake McMorrow in the back. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. I got out of the apartment, went to the nearest phone booth, called the cops and then went home."

"Mr. Cassidy, why did you leave your call to the police anonymous?"

"I was in such a hurry to make the phone call and I was in complete shock. I must have forgot to give my name."

"No further questions." Miss Johnson returned to her seat as Ms. Santos rose up to begin his questioning.

"So you forgot to give your name?" asked Ms. Santos.

"Yes," answered Brian Cassidy.

"Mr. Cassidy, I'm pretty sure that when you call 911 the first thing they ask you to do is state your name," said Ms. Santos. "So when they asked you your name, you just simply went straight to the emergency at hand?"

"Yes I did," answered Brian Cassidy.

"Well that was a bit of a stupid move, don't you think?"

"Objection!" Miss Johnson called out in disgust.

"Withdrawn," said Ms. Santos. "Mr. Cassidy," she continued as she slowly walked away from the witness stand with her hands behind her back, "Were you jealous to find out that Olivia Benson was sleeping with another man?"

"Objection," said Miss Johnson again, "Relevance?"

Ms. Santos turned to Judge Jones. "I have a point your honor."

"You better Ms. Santos," said Judge Jones. "Continue."

Ms. Santos turned back to Cassidy. "So Mr. Cassidy, were you jealous that Olivia Benson was sleeping with another man while you two were, dating, if you will."

"I wouldn't call it dating," answered Brian Cassidy.

"Just answer the question, Mr. Cassidy," demanded Ms. Santos.

Cassidy paused briefly and then said, "I didn't know she was sleeping with him."

"You didn't think they were sleeping together? Mr. Cassidy may I remind you that Jake McMorrow was naked and you claim Olivia Benson was as well. What do you think they were doing?"

Cassidy paused another time. He coughed and then responded, "I don't know."

"What a surprise," said Ms. Santos. "I don't think you know as much as you claim."

"Objec--" began Miss Johnson but she was cut off by Ms. Santos.

"Withdrawn."

Olivia sat in the witness stand. She was most definitely scared but she tried not to show it. Ms. Santos was going to question her first and then Miss Johnson would try to break her down to prove she killed Jake McMorrow.

"Ms. Benson," began Olivia's lawyer, "Did you kill Jake McMorrow?"

"No," answered Olivia.

"What happened the night of April 15th?"

"I invited Jake over for dinner. As the night progressed we eventually got ourselves into bed and we had sex."

"And the next day, early in morning, what happened?"

"I woke up and found Jake dead, lying next to me. His blood was all over me and my bed. I couldn't believe it..." Olivia began to cry as she remembered the sequence of events. She tried to get herself to stop but she couldn't. "It was just so frightening. I mean, I see murdered victims almost every day but when it's someone you love, lying next to you, dead, you feel as though..." She began to cry harder as she tried to get her words out. "You feel as though the world has just...come crashing down."

"No further questions," said Ms. Santos in a some what sympathetic tone.

Miss Johnson got up and approached Olivia. She didn't give sympathy and she wasn't about to go easy on Olivia.

"Ms. Benson why were your finger prints on the murder weapon?" asked Miss Johnson.

"It's my kitchen knife," said Olivia wiping her tears. "My fingerprints are bound to be found on my own kitchen knife."

"If you didn't kill Jake McMorrow then why didn't _you _call the police?" asked Miss Johnson.

"I was scared."

"Scared of what, Ms. Benson?"

"I was scared that I'd be blamed for the murder."

"Well don't you think that if _you_ called then maybe you _wouldn't_ be blamed for the murder."

"Maybe, but I have worked on cases where the person who called the police was the actual one who committed the crime."

"Ms. Benson were you having an affair with Brian Cassidy?"

"Objection," said Ms. Santos. "Relevance?"

"Miss Johnson," said Judge Jones, "Is it necessary to ask this question?"

"Yes your honor," said Miss Johnson. She glanced briefly at Ms. Santos. "It is relevant."

"Objection sustained," said the judge.

Miss Johnson asked the question a second time.

"Were you having an affair with Brian Cassidy?"

"Yes I was."

"So you were dating two men at the same time? Well you claimed you loved Jake McMorrow but by the looks of it, Ms. Benson, you didn't love him as much as you claim. If you loved him so much then why were you also with Brian Cassidy?"

Olivia wished she could have jumped out of her seat and punch Tina Johnson right in the jaw. "My _affair _with Brian Cassidy wasn't continuous. We met at my apartment and we kissed. That was it. I never loved him." Olivia turned to Brian Cassidy as she said this. His furious eyes met her's. She didn't care if he was angry. He did this to her.

**Outside the** **Courtroom**

**2:34**

Stabler stood with Casey Novak, Fin, and Munch. He was worried for Olivia. At the moment it was up to the jury to decide if she was guilty or innocent. He could only hope and pray for the best.

"I really don't know guys," said Casey. "Both sides had their points. It's basically fifty-fifty chance."

"Well thanks for that," said Stabler sarcastically.

"Well I'm not going to lie Elliot," said Casey. "Olivia might be found guilty but if she isn't, I'm taking Brian Cassidy to court."

"What?" asked Fin dumbfounded.

"He clearly committed this crime," said Casey. "I'm not letting him get away with this."

"Well it seems your head is finally out of the clouds," said Stabler. "I don't know why it took you so long to figure that out."

"I think you're just angry at him," said Munch. "For not telling you about him and Olivia."

"Well you got half of it right," said Casey. "I'm angry but not for that reason."

"Then why are you angry?" asked Munch.

"I'm angry because that little son of a bitch framed my friend for murder."

**3:17**

Olivia was standing beside her lawyer in the courtroom. She never had her heart pound faster than it was pounding now. Her knees felt shaky and she didn't feel like standing. Stabler, Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Casey were all back in the courtroom, scared and nervous. Waiting on the word from the jury.

Brian Cassidy was also sitting in the crowd. His arms were crossed as he sat back in his seat, trying to look comfortable. The truth was he wasn't comfortable at all. His palms were sweaty and he continuously wiped them on his pants. He already had a plan, no matter what the outcome of this trial was.

Tina Johnson was also standing, by her desk. Her hands were behind her back. She was convinced she won this case.

Judge Jones turned to the jury.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" he asked them.

Juror Number One stood up with a piece of paper in his hands. The paper was folded once.

"We have your honor," said Juror Number One.

Juror Number One passed the folded piece of paper to the Bailiff, who then carried it over to Judge Jones. Judge Jones took the piece of paper and unfolded it. He looked at it for a while, through his thick framed glasses. He took in a deep breath, folded the piece of paper and handed to the Bailiff. The large Bailiff walked back over to Juror Number One and handed the paper back to him.

"What is your verdict?" asked Judge Jones. He turned his head to Olivia. Olivia met his dark brown eyes. This caused more fear within her. She couldn't read his expression. Her heart pounded faster, which she didn't think it could do.

Juror Number One stood up straight and began to speak.

"We find the defendant," began the Juror, "Not Guilty."

Although it might not have been clearly seen, a breeze of easy air filled the courtroom. Olivia sighed in relief and quietly began to cry as a tear streamed down her face. She didn't know but she smiled briefly.

Stabler smiled wide and he didn't mind hiding it. He was incredibly happy. So happy that the last time he ever remembered being this happy was when his kids' were born.

"Court is adjourned," said Judge Jones.

Everyone began to rise.

Olivia quickly hugged her lawyer and whispered a very warm "thank you" in her ear. Her lawyer said "Your welcome". Stabler, Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Casey all walked up to Olivia. Olivia first hugged Cragen. He noticed she was crying.

He quietly said to her, "I don't want you crying. None of my detectives cry."

She smiled at him after releasing her hug. She then hugged Munch and Fin and Casey. Olivia then turned to Stabler. She could never thank him enough for sticking by her and believing in her. She could always trust him and that was a gift they shared. Gaining Olivia's trust was hard. She didn't trust anyone but him.

She wrapped her arms around Stabler and he wrapped his around her.

"I could never thank you enough," she said to him.

"You don't have to Liv," he said. She didn't want to let go of him. She felt safe again.

As they were hugging Munch turned around to look for Cassidy. As far as he was concerned, he was suppose to be arrest. He looked to where he was sitting but he wasn't there. He tried to look for him in the crowd but he couldn't see him. Munch's eyes quickly went to the entrance of the courtroom. He saw him. He was moving quite quickly and pushing through the crowd.

"Hate to break up your moment," said Munch, "but Cassidy is getting away.

Stabler looked up and caught him briefly with his eyes. He looked back down at Olivia.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

She smiled. "Alright."

He turned to Casey. "Take her home," Stabler said.

"I will, I will," rushed Casey. "Go get Cassidy."

Stabler, Fin, Munch, and Cragen rushed through the crowd trying to go after Cassidy although he was nowhere in sight. It was going to be difficult for him to leave with all the cameras and reporters asking questions. They had to catch up to him.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Courtroom**

**3:22 pm**

**Sunday, April 18th, 2005**

Stabler pushed himself through the crowd, continuously looking around for Cassidy. At the moment he couldn't see him. He had already left the courtroom and Stabler wasn't even close to the exit.

He pushed himself through a man and a woman, standing close to one another. The couple were a bit disgusted with him but Stabler didn't stop and say "Excuse me." There was a murderer on the loose, there was no time for manners.

Fin was a few feet behind Stabler. He was making less progress. He too wasn't excusing himself. Cragen was right behind Fin. Besides Munch, he was the only one saying "excuse me".

Stabler was the first one out of the courtroom. He stopped himself and looked around intently. There were hundreds of reporters. This case drew the attention of many news stations. If a cop is blamed for murder it tends to spark the interests of many.

There were two exits in the building and Stabler couldn't decide which one to take. He began to worry. Just as Fin was exiting the courtroom and coming up behind Stabler, Stabler caught sight of Cassidy shoving his way through reporters who were sticking microphones in his face and asking him questions. He was close to the exit.

Stabler quickly started running and pushing his way through the crowd of people and reporters. Unfortunately, they caught sight of him and now were after him like seagulls when spotting food on a beach.

Microphones came out of nowhere and were shoved in his face. Random voices came out of nowhere.

"Detective Stabler, are you happy your partner is innocent?"

"Mr. Stabler, did you think Olivia Benson was guilty?"

"Detective, what side were you on?"

"Mr. Stabler, where are you going so fast?"

"Detective Stabler, who really killed Jake McMorrow?"

"Mr. Stabler, did you cry when you found out Detective Benson was not guilty?"

"Are you and Ms. Benson in love?"

"Mr. Stabler, why are you running?"

The questions just kept on coming and coming and they wouldn't stop. The reporters didn't take a hint. They followed Stabler as he ran completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't going to answer their questions at all. Stabler continued to ignore them and kept his eyes on Cassidy, which was hard to do. The crowd of reporters were circled around him and Stabler could just barely see his head.

Fin, who saw Stabler run to the right entrance, followed him along with Cragen and Munch.

Cassidy exited the courtroom and Stabler picked up speed. He knocked a few people over in the process and he managed to apologize. He wove himself through another crowd of reporters and exited the courtroom. As he exited, Cassidy was already down the concrete steps and he was crossing the street.

Vehicles beeped at him and one almost hit him but managed to stop short just in time. Stabler ran down the steps, skipping a couple as he went but as he was half way down, Cassidy jumped into a silver car.

Once he got in, the car sped away and Stabler just managed to get the license plate number.

SWX321

He repeated that in his head as he trotted down to the last step and sat himself down. It wasn't long until Fin, Cragen, and Munch caught up with him.

"Where'd he go?" asked Fin.

"He jumped into a car," said Stabler. "Someone was waiting outside for him. He got into the passenger seat."

"Did you get the plate number?" asked Munch.

"SWX321," said Stabler.

"We'll run a search on it," said Cragen.

**Olivia's Apartment**

**4:07 pm**

Olivia had heard that Cassidy got away. She was a bit frightened with that news. What if he came after her? Casey took Olivia home and was now with her at her apartment. Olivia asked her to stay. Casey had apologized to her for not believing her story. It was a sincere apology that brought tears to Casey's eyes. Olivia accepted the apology.

The two were now in the living room, with the front door locked and the windows shut. Casey made some tea for the two of them.

Cragen gave Olivia the week off but Olivia would be coming back tomorrow anyways. She couldn't stand not working for a whole week. It began to rain outside. At the moment it was just drizzling. The sky was dark and gray and the rest of the night didn't look promising. The weather station said to expect severe thunderstorms.

Olivia sipped her tea. It was nice and warm and it heated up her body.

"I better get going," said Casey as she stood up.

"No stay Casey," said Olivia a bit worried.

"Olivia, you'll be fine," reassured Casey, "He's not going to come here."

"No it's not that," said Olivia.

Casey cocked her head.

"What is it?" asked Casey.

"What if he comes after you..." said Olivia.

"Why would he come after me?" asked Casey.

"Because you're taking him to court," said Olivia. "He sees you as a threat."

"Olivia, trust me, he won't be able to show his face in public. There was already warnings on the news, you saw them. Everyone's on the lookout for him."

"I know, I know but still," Olivia looked out the window. "He's a cop Casey. A very experienced cop."

"Olivia..." Casey sat herself down next to her. "I'm going to be fine. There is no way he's going to come after me."

Olivia turned back to Casey. She was still worried.

"I promise," said Casey.

"Alright," said Olivia.

_Maybe she's right, _thought Olivia, _Anyways she should be home before the storms really starts up._

The two of them hugged.

"See you tomorrow," said Casey.

"Drive safely," said Olivia as she walked Casey to the door. Olivia unlocked the door and opened it. Casey stepped into the hallway and turned to look at Olivia. Casey could read her like a book. She was still worried.

"Olivia don't worry," said Casey. "I'll be fine."

Olivia managed a smile. "Okay."

"See you tomorrow," said Casey as she walked away.

"Bye."

Olivia watched her walk down the hall and turn a corner. Then Olivia shut her door and locked it. She turned around to look at her apartment. It seemed darker all of a sudden. It felt weird being alone although she lived in this apartment by herself for so many years. But she felt unsafe. Maybe she wasn't alone.

Then again, maybe she was just being paranoid. She told herself continuously that nobody was in the apartment besides her. She could hear a few neighbors next door and traffic outside but other that it was quiet.

As Olivia sat herself back down on her couch she realized being alone isn't what she wanted.

**Special Victims Unit**

**4:07 pm**

Elliot Stabler sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his feet on top of his desk. All airports and other travel agencies were warned about Brian Cassidy and given his picture. Warnings were continuously being put on news stations along with his photo. There was no way he was getting out of New York without being seen. A couple of detectives already went by his house but he wasn't home and nobody in his apartment building had seen him.

Elliot looked over across his desk to Olivia's and hoped she was safe. He wondered what she was doing right now. He put his hands behind his head and tried to relax. The past few days had turned out to be very hectic ones.

At the moment he was waiting to see who the car Cassidy jumped in belonged to. Also waiting was Fin, at his desk, doing some paperwork.

Elliot was thinking about calling Olivia but he decided now wasn't the best time. He took a look at his watch. It was 4:08. The day wasn't even close to being over. Elliot was worried. He was worried for Olivia. Right now she was in danger. Any second now Cassidy could come busting through her door. He was scared for his kids although they were in less danger. He knew Cassidy hated him and probably wanted him dead, why wouldn't Cassidy go after his kids? Elliot had made a call to them. The four of them were all at their aunts house with their mother. Stabler warned his exwife about Cassidy and told her just to be safe.

She actually worried for him.

"Are you going to be okay Elliot?" she had asked.

Elliot was a bit taken back by her question.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'll be fine."

Elliot stood up from his desk. He couldn't sit still. What was taking them so long? Fin noticed he stood up.

"They are taking kind of long," said Fin.

"Yeah," said Elliot as he started pacing a short distance. He then turned to a board with Brian Cassidy's picture on it. This board served as a organization board for the detectives. It was so the detectives could see their victims and perps and try to come up with some conclusion. It helped most of the time. But at the moment, all it had was a picture of Brian Cassidy, smiling. Elliot walked over to it and ripped it down. He crumpled it in his fist and threw it in the trash can. He couldn't stand seeing his face.

Elliot returned to his desk just as Munch came with a piece of paper in his hand. He had the results. Cragen came out of his office to hear the news.

"Well," said Munch, getting Elliot and Fin's attention. "What do you want first the good news or the bad news?"

"Who does the car belong to?" asked Elliot.

"It belongs to a Mr. Bryan Pierce," answered Munch.

"Who's that?" asked Fin.

"That's the bad news," said Munch. "We don't know."

"Sounds like someone has a fake ID," said Fin.

"Wouldn't be surprising," said Munch and he went to his desk.

"So," began Cragen as he walked over to the whiteboard where Elliot ripped off Cassidy's picture. "Cassidy," Cragen wrote his name on the whiteboard, "Went into a car," he then drew an arrow coming from Cassidy's name, "with the license plate, SWX321." He wrote down the license plate number. "Which belongs to a Bryan Pierce." He then wrote "Bryan Pierce" underneath the license plate number and then put a question mark beside it. "And we have no idea who Bryan Pierce is. Fin and Munch I want you two to go to the car rental place where this car was purchased and find out who really took it. Be quick and try to get the man who sold the car to come in. Maybe he'll remember his face if it wasn't too long ago."

**Olivia's Apartment Building**

**4:11**

Casey walked down the stairs to the second floor. She was quite exhausted for some reason today and she couldn't figure out why. She just seemed tried in general and she got winded just walking down stairs. That wasn't normal for her. She was very active and she did a lot of exercise.

Casey walked down another set of stairs and then made her way to the exit. She left the building and approached her car. She stopped herself from going in.

Even though she sounded convincing and unafraid when she was talking to Olivia, she was actually quite frightened and she knew Cassidy could come after her. Despite all the warnings and news stories, he could find his way to her. Like Olivia said, he was a cop.

Casey remembered the story she heard about the Special Victims Unit's first ADA, Alex Cabot. She was shot by a man who was driving by just because she sent their friend to jail. They never found out who shot her but thankfully she was okay. She now was in the Witness Protection Program, living under a different name.

What if Cassidy hired somebody to kill her? What if there was a bomb in her car, ready to explode once she opened the door? She didn't want to change her identity. She didn't want to be somebody else. All she could do was stare at her car. She could leave it here but she didn't want to.

An officer across the street noticed her and came over to figure out what was wrong.

"Can I help you ma'am?" asked the officer, who was wet from the rain.

Casey looked up.

"Um no," said Casey, as she went to go grab her keys out of her pocket. "I just thought I might have left something at my friend's apartment." She turned to Olivia's apartment building. "She lives on the third floor."

"Alright," said the officer. "Sorry to bother you."

Casey unlocked her car and the officer watched her. She slowly brought her hand to the handle of the door. She felt her heart beating and she tried to tell herself to stop being paranoid. She pulled the handle and opened the door.

Nothing happened.

"Have a nice day," said the officer.

"You too," said Casey as she sat herself in the driver's seat. She then shut the door, put on her seatbelt and drove off.

**Abe's Auto Shop**

**4:30 pm**

"So tell us again, when did you sell this car?" asked Munch.

"About two days ago," answered Mr. Henry Healy.

Munch and Fin were standing at a front desk with the assistant manager of Abe's Auto Shop. Mr. Henry Healy was in his late forties, early fifties. He was beginning to bald and he had a few gray hairs. He wore glasses and all the words he spoke seemed to be rushed out of his mouth.

"Do you happen to remember what the man looked like?" asked Munch.

"The guy who I sold it to?" asked Mr. Healy. "Yeah I do. He was young, probably thirty or so. He wore a nice suit and he was bald but he had a small stubble. He wore dark sunglasses. He was tall too. I have security cameras and they probably caught him on tape if you guys wanna see."

"That would be wonderful," said Munch.

Mr. Healy was beginning to lead Munch and Fin to a back room when he stopped himself.

"I'm not going to get in trouble because I sold a car to a criminal, am I?" he asked.

"As far as we know, Mr. Healy," said Munch. "He's not a criminal."

Mr. Healy lead them to a backroom. There were seven small tv screens set up on a desk, each showing the location of seven different security cameras. Next to the televisions was a computer. Mr. Healy walked over the computer. "The cameras are connected to the TVs which is connected to the computer. It saves the film as a file and puts it on the computer. My son's did this all for me. He's quite advanced with technology and computers and all that," said Mr. Healy.

"I'm impressed," lied Munch.

"Let me just pull up the file from two days ago," said Mr. Healy. He doubled clicked on a file and it loaded into some program that Munch nor Fin had ever heard of. "I believe he came around one o'clock." Mr. Healy fast forwarded the file to one o'clock. "Yup," said Mr. Healy, "He's right there." He pointed to the computer screen and Munch and Fin drew closer to the computer.

Unfortunately all they could see was the back of his head.

"Does he ever turn around?" asked Fin.

"I'm pretty sure," said Mr. Healy. Seconds from when Fin asked, 'Bryan Pierce' turned around and his face was completely seen. Even though he had on sunglasses his strong facial features were unmistakable.

Bryan Pierce was actually Christopher Kapler, Cassidy's lawyer.

**The Residence of Christopher Kapler**

**67 Joseph Street**

**5:47 pm**

Stabler, Munch, and Fin pulled up to Mr. Kapler's apartment building. The three detectives emerged from the car and shut the doors behind them. They walked up to the fron't door. It was locked.

Stabler walked over to the speaker box, on the side of the wall and pressed a small silver button that was next to 3D. He rung Mr. Kapler's doorbell to his apartment but nobody answered. The second time he pressed the silver button, a voice came through the box. It was Mr. Kapler's.

"Who's there?" he asked through the box.

"This is detective Stabler from SVU," said Stabler. "Me and my fellow detectives would like to ask you a few questions about Brian Cassidy's whereabouts."

"I don't know where he is," said Mr. Kapler. "Please leave me alone."

"Mr. Kapler," said Munch, stepping into the conversation. "We have you on tape, buying a car from Abe's Auto Shop. The same car Brian Cassidy got into before fleeing the courtroom. If you don't let us in now and explain yourself then we will eventually find another way into your apartment building."

There was a brief pause from Mr. Kapler. Then there was a click noise and the front door of the apartment building opened.

"Mr door's open," said Mr. Kapler as Stabler, Munch, and Fin entered the apartment building. The group walked up several flights of stairs before reaching Mr. Kapler's front door. Stabler opened the front door and the group walked into the apartment.

It was a wealthy apartment. It had nice furniture and it was pretty large. The only thing it was missing was Christopher Kapler.

"Mr. Kapler?" called Stabler a bit confused as he stood in the atrium of the apartment with Munch and Fin.

"Mr. Kapler?" called Stabler a second time and again there was no answer. The three detectives began to search the apartment. They spread out as they checked every room and closet in the apartment.

Not one of them found Mr. Kapler.

"He must have ran," said Munch.

"Well we didn't pass him on the way up to the apartment," said Fin. "He could still be in the building."

"No he probably isn't," said Munch. "I found a back door in the kitchen which lead to an emergency stairway. He probably went out that way."

**Special Victims Unit**

**6:00 pm**

"Ms. Novak is waiting for our capture of Mr. Cassidy," said Cragen. "We need to find him."

"So far nobody has seen him," said Stabler. "He's probably hiding in some hole."

"And you said Mr. Kapler fled his apartment building?" said Cragen.

"Yup," answered Munch. "We didn't even catch and glimpse of him."

Cragen let out a breath of annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Well I'm going to call Casey and give her an update," said Cragen. He walked off and went into his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Have you called Olivia?" asked Fin to Stabler.

Stabler looked up at him. "No, why?"

"I don't know, thought you might want to talk to her," said Fin. "You did say you'd talk to her later, didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Stabler.

"Well might as well do it now," said Fin. "While you have the free time and all."

Stabler agreed with Fin and took out his cell phone. He dialed Olivia's number and then put the phone to his right ear. It rung three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Her voice felt comforting and warm as it came through the receiver.

"Hey," said Stabler. "How are you?"

"Fine," said Olivia. "How's the case going?"

"Uh, not so good," said Stabler. He began to explain to Olivia about Mr. Kapler.

"Well good luck and be careful, Elliot," she said.

"I will," said Stabler. Just as he said this, Captain Cragen opened up his office door.

"Ms. Novak isn't answering her phone or her cell phone," said Cragen. "Are you on the phone with Olivia?"

"Yeah," said Stabler.

"Ask her if she's still over there."

"Olivia," said Stabler, "Is Casey still at your apartment?"

"No," answered Olivia, "She left a while ago."

"Did she say where she was going?" asked Stabler.

"She said she was going home," said Olivia.

"She's not answering her home phone or her cell phone," said Stabler.

"Oh my g..." Olivia's voice faded away and she didn't get her last word out. "Something's happened."

"I need to call you back," said Stabler. He hung up the phone. He turned to Cragen as he stood up and got his coat on. "Olivia said she headed home a while ago. She thinks something's wrong."

"You three head over to Casey's apartment," said Cragen. "Make sure everything is okay."

**Casey's Apartment**

**A Hour And A Half Earlier**

Casey opened the door to her apartment. It was a bit dark inside due to the dark clouds in the sky. The heavy rain pattered on her windows. She took off her jacket and realized it was a bit chilly. She turned on her living room light and she walked into the kitchen.

Casey made some hot chocolate and poured it into a cup. She sipped it and let it trickle down her throat. She kicked off her shoes and let them lay in the middle of the living room. After taking another sip of her tea, she put her cup down on a coffee table. She decided to take a shower.

She walked to her bathroom. Her bathroom was quite large and spacious. It had no windows so its source of light came from a large chandelier that dangled from the ceiling. Casey had bought the light herself. There were a few small light bulbs above the large mirror that took up almost half of the right wall. The other part of the right wall was taken up by a closet which had mostly towels in it. Across from the closet was the shower. Its doors were almost completely see through. Next to the shower was the toilet.

Casey walked over to the closet, which was slightly open. She was about to reach for a towel in the closet when her phone rang. She reached for the door handle but stopped herself. Whoever it was could leave a message. Casey ignored the constant ringing and began to undress. She tossed her clothes on the bathroom floor and turned on the shower head. She stood outside the shower and waited for the water to get warm.

After a couple of seconds of waiting, Casey stepped into the shower and slid the glass door shut. Her shower was long enough to fog up the glass of the shower and the very large mirror. When she was done, Casey turned off the water and went to go reach for a towel when she realized she hadn't grabbed one early. She stepped out of the shower. Water dripped from her body and hit the floor.

Casey walked over to the slightly open closet. She put her hand on the knob of the door and opened it. Her heart must have skipped _at least _two beats. Staring at her was Brian Cassidy. She stepped back in shock. He pushed the closet door open. That door was now blocking Casey's only exit. Cassidy approached her. Casey felt very uncomfortable and not to mention frightened. Chills went up her spine as she realized he had been watching her shower.

"Brian," she said, "Please..."

"What Casey?" he asked. "Are you scared?"

Casey continued to take her steps back as he approached her.

"Listen Brian," began Casey, "Please just--"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "You're taking me to court."

"Where did you here that?" asked Casey.

"I thought you loved me Casey," said Cassidy. Casey didn't respond. "Do you love me Casey?" he asked a second time, beginning to become hot tempered. Again she didn't answer as she continued to take small steps backward. "DO YOU LOVE ME?" he screamed. Casey jumped back in fear. Her bare back hit the wall. There was nowhere she could go. He cornered her. Cassidy began coming closer to her. Her heart pounded and she could feel its beats all through her body. Her breathing became heavier and she felt her legs shaking. Cassidy reached her. He put his hands on her hips and he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I still love you Casey," he said. "But I wish I didn't have to do this."

He moved his head away from her ear and with one quick movement, Casey grabbed her hair dryer, which was laying next to her on her counter, and hit Cassidy right in the temple. The pain from the blow was felt all through his cranium as he began to fall. While falling, his head collided with the toilet seat, giving Casey more time to run out of the bathroom.

Casey reached the door and opened it. She ran out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. At this moment she had two choices. She could run to the nearest phone and call the police. But if she didn't reach the phone in time or didn't get her emergency through to the police before Cassidy came out she'd be a goner. Her second choice was to run into her bedroom and lock the door. But there was no phone in her room. Her plan would be to escape through her window and go down the fire escape and find the nearest help whether it would be a person or a phone. But also, she didn't want to run outside naked. She would have to grab her robe from the closet or some sort of clothing. Her second choice would take too much time.

Back in the bathroom, Cassidy lay on the ground holding his head. It was bleeding from two spots. He felt dizzy and light headed but he had to get Casey. His right hand let go of his head and he reached for the toilet to pull himself up. After stumbling for a brief moment, and then he was back on his two feet. Still holding his head with his left hand, he walked the length of the bathroom to the door and he pulled it open. He stepped into the hall.

Cassidy turned his head down the hall to the living room. From there he could see the door out of the apartment, the back of a couch and a small end table with a phone on it. He then turned his head down the other side of the hall. Down this side was a door to a small closet and a door to Casey's bedroom. The door was shut. Cassidy walked to the bedroom door and grabbed the knob. He turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Inside the bedroom, the window was open and the curtains were blowing in the wind. He walked up to the window and looked down the fire escape. She was no where in sight. He checked up the fire escape and again he couldn't see her. He took his head back inside the bedroom and turned around. Cassidy walked over to Casey's closet and swung the door open. He pushed the hanging clothes aside but Casey wasn't in the closet.

Cassidy left the bedroom and checked in the closet in the hallway. She wasn't inside. He left the door open and began to walk down the hall to the living room. He feared that she already left the apartment and he wondered if he should go. As he was walking down he quickly realized that the phone was now off the hook and was dangling. She had called 911.

Cassidy ran to the phone but was stopped. Hiding around the corner was Casey with a wooden bat. She hit him right in the face and he fell backward onto the floor.

_I guess all those batting cage visits payed off, _she thought.

While Cassidy was still in the bathroom, Casey had finally decided her plan. She ran down the hall, grabbed her very large coat, which reached down to her knees, and put that on. She then grabbed her bat, which she kept in the corner of her living room with her other baseball gear. She waited against the wall that met up with one side of the hallway wall. Casey had heard Cassidy open the door to the bathroom and she had heard his heavy breathing. She couldn't plan what was going to happen next. She knew Cassidy was either going to check in her bedroom first or check in the living room and the kitchen first. But he had went to her bedroom first, which was what she was hoping. When he went into her room, she quickly grabbed the phone and dialed 911. As the woman on the other end picked up and began to say, "Please state your name and..." Casey interrupted her and said as hushed as possible, "There is a murderer in my house and he's trying to kill me, I live on 12 Freedom Street. My apartment number is..." At this point Cassidy had opened back up her bedroom door. She dropped the phone and went back up against the wall. Casey had heard his footsteps and once she caught sight of him she hit him.

After hitting him, Casey quickly began to take a step toward the door but Cassidy was already getting up and he managed to grab her foot. Casey fell on the ground painfully. She looked back at Cassidy who was on his knees and getting up. She just managed to lift her foot and kick his groin. He recoiled and fell back down. Casey grabbed the phone which was dangling in front of her. The woman was still on the other line calling into the receiver. Casey opened her mouth to call into it but she was too late.

Cassidy managed to get on top of her, despite his pain. He pinned her on the ground and snatched the phone from her hands. Cassidy brought the phone up to his mouth.

"I'm sorry sir," he said, "That was my daughter playing some foolish prank." Casey began to struggle harder but she couldn't do anything. Her arms were pinned by his knees and his free hand covered her mouth. All she could do was kick the floorboards. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He hung up the phone and realized that the person on the other end probably wasn't going to believe him.

At this moment. Casey bit his hand. He pulled his hand back as it began to bleed. Casey elbowed him in the stomach and he fell back. She got up off her feet and again tried to run for the door. This time, Cassidy grabbed the bat she dropped and threw it at her. She wasn't the only one with good aim. The bat hit her squarely in the back and she fell over. Cassidy got up and ran towards her. She was struggling to get up. Cassidy kicked her over, onto her back. He got on top of her and sent his right fist at her head.

Casey was knocked out cold.

What Cassidy had to do next, he had to do quick. He ran into the kitchen and searched every drawer. By the seventh draw he found duct tape. He took the tape and went back into the living room. Cassidy first taped her feet. He then taped her hands and mouth. As he was finishing her mouth the phone rang.

He paused briefly and let the phone ring. After ringing about ten times the answering machine picked up. A man's voice sounded on the machine.

"Hello this is Officer Raymond. We got an emergency call from your house and we're just calling to make sure everything is okay." At this point, Cassidy picked up the telephone.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," said the Officer. "My name is Officer Raymond. I'm calling to make sure everything is alright."

"Yeah everything is fine. My daughter she was prank calling again. I'm very sorry."

"Are you sure you're okay sir?" asked the Officer. "You sound out of breath."

"No, no," assured Cassidy. "I'm fine."

"Would you mind if an officer came by?" the cop asked.

"I really don't think it's necessary," said Cassidy. "It's really just going to be a waste of your time."

"Well I'll just send a rookie cop down to your apartment building," said Officer Raymond. "He's not on duty really. Now could you tell me your apartment number?"

"5D," lied Cassidy. Casey's apartment number was 2A.

"Alright. Some one will be there soon."

"Okay, thank you," said Cassidy. He hung up.

Cassidy rushed back into the kitchen. He grabbed a trash bag and went back to Casey. He shoved her body into the bag, tied it and threw it over his shoulder. He grabbed his hat and sunglasses, which were in the closet. He returned to the living room, threw the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the apartment and made sure her door was locked.

Cassidy managed to get out of the apartment without anybody really noticing him. He exited through the front door and went down an alley way. Down this alley was where his car was with a new license plate on it. He put the trash bag in the back seat and then went to the driver's seat. He stuck the keys into the ignition and drove off.

**7 Minutes Later**

Officer Gary Hutchinson was new to his squad room. For this first month all he did was sit in the precinct and do paper work. When Officer Raymond came in, telling him he needed him, he got excited. Maybe he'd actually do field work. But all Officer Raymond wanted him to do was check at an apartment to make sure everything was okay at a family's home.

Officer Hutchinson was now walking up to apartment 5D. He dragged himself up another flight of stairs and he turned the corner and walked down the hall. It was a nice and wealthy apartment building. Unlike most apartment buildings in this side of Manhattan, this apartment was kept clean and tidy.

Officer Hutchinson brought himself to apartment 5D. He knocked on the door and waited. It wasn't long until a chubby fat man came to the door. He was tall but not taller than Officer Hutchinson. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a couple visible stains and a pair of jeans.. His appearance didn't seem to fit the cleanliness of the apartment building.

"May I help you officer?" he asked confused.

"We got an emergency call from this apartment," explained Mr. Hutchinson. "I was told it was a prank call but we can never be too sure so I came by just to check."

"I'm sorry officer, it must have been my daughter. She has a couple of friends over and I caught them, prank calling once. Hold on a minute." The man turned his head and yelled into the apartment, "Christy!"

A voice from inside the apartment responded, "What Dad?"

"Come out here!"

A young girl, no older than the age of fifteen emerged from and room in the apartment. She approached her father and asked again, "What?"

"Were you prank calling again?" the father asked.

"No I--"

Her father interrupted her. "Don't lie Christy."

"Dad I'm not--"

"Christy! This officer got a call from this house."

"But I didn't--"

"Apologize to this officer."

"Dad!"

"Apologize!"

Christy turned to Officer Hutchinson. "Sorry I pranked called you. I won't do it again."

"Good," said the father. "Now go back to your room."

Christy walked away and her father turned back to Officer Hutchinson.

"I'm sorry officer," he said. "I won't let it happen again."

"Alright," said the officer. "Have a good day."

The man shut the door to his apartment and Officer Hutchinson began walking back down the hallway. After about five steps he stopped himself. He could of sworn that Officer Raymond had said something about the father apologizing over the phone about the call. Wouldn't that mean that the father already knew about the prank call. The man back at apartment 5D seemed to have no clue about his daughter's prank.

But yet again, last time Officer Hutchinson got a job like this, he screwed up. He misunderstood Officer Raymond and it caused a big mess of confusion. Officer Hutchinson knew he had a bad memory. He didn't want to screw up another job or he'd continue doing paperwork for the rest of his career.

He pushed it aside and continued to make his way back to his car.

**Casey's Apartment**

**6:15 pm**

After knocking several times, Stabler kicked open Casey's front door. Right after Stabler took his first step inward he could see the mess in her apartment. Drawers in the kitchen were left open. There was blood on the floor.

"CASEY!" Stabler called. There was no answer.

Stabler quickly went looking in every room of the house. Fin and Munch went over to some blood marks.

Stabler furiously rampaged through the house and had no luck finding Casey.

"That son of a bitch..."

**Cassidy's Apartment**

**6:15 pm**

Olivia knew something was wrong. Something has happened to Casey. She knew that Cragen would send detectives over to Casey's apartment and she knew they wouldn't find her. Cassidy had outsmarted all of them.

Olivia now was outside Cassidy's apartment with her gun. She had stopped herself from busting down the door. She wondered if this was the right thing to do. Maybe she should call for back up. Detectives from the unit would be here any minute now. But by then, it might be too late.

Sweat dripped down her forehead. She couldn't do this alone.

From her pocket, Olivia took out her cell phone. She dialed Stabler's number and then held the phone to her ear. She waited as it rang.

To Olivia's surprise there was no answer and she became worried. What she didn't know was, being in a rush, Stabler had left his cell phone in the precinct and it now lay right on his desk, next to a picture of his kids.

She didn't leave a message and she quickly called Munch.

After two rings, somebody picked up.

"This is Munch," was the words that came through the phone.

"Munch, it's Olivia," she said.

"Olivia...what's wrong you sound..."

"I'm at Cassidy's apartment. There's no need to worry, I'm fine, I just...can't go in there...alone."

"Olivia, you're suppose to be home," said Munch, "It's not safe for you to be--"

"Munch, I'm fine. Get over to Cassidy's apartment now."

She hung up.

In a matter of minutes, Stabler, Fin, and Munch were at the door to Cassidy's apartment, which was already open.

"She already went in," said Fin.

The three took out their guns, and charged into the apartment.

"Olivia!" called Stabler.

"I'm in here," a voice called back.

Stabler, Fin, and Munch quickly ran to where the voice was coming from. As they entered a living room of some sort, they stopped short in shock.

The room was dark, with a large window overlooking the city. There were a few sitting chairs and couches. Near the large window stood Olivia, in danger. Christopher Kapler was holding her hostage. His left arm was around Olivia's neck and in his right hand was a gun, which was held to Olivia's temple.

"Put your weapons down," he commanded. Stabler, Fin and Munch all had their guns loaded and pointed at Mr. Kapler. Stabler, Fin and Munch didn't make a move. "Put your weapons down or I'll shoot her."

Munch and Fin lowered their weapons and placed them on the ground. Stabler didn't.

"I'm only going to say it on more time," said Mr. Kapler, "Drop your gun or I'll shoot her right in the head."

Stabler looked into Olivia's eyes. She looked so helpless and Staler felt it was his job to protect her. But there was nothing he could do. He lowered his gun, hesitantly, and placed it on the ground.

"Kick them into that corner," Mr. Kapler nodded his head to his left.

The three of them did as he ordered.

"Good," he said. And with one quick movement he pointed the gun at Munch and pulled the trigger. Munch fell to the ground in pain. Mr. Kapler brought the gun, quickly back to Olivia's head. Fin went over to help Munch but Mr. Kapler pointed the gun at him and Fin stopped in his movements.

"You stay right there, Detective Tutuola," Mr Kapler commanded.

Munch, for the moment was not dead, but he was bleeding from his shoulder. He moaned as he placed his hand over his left shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You son of a--" began Stabler.

"Shut up!" interjected Mr. Kapler. "Shut up!" He raised his gun towards Stabler now. Stabler didn't move. His eyes were fixed on the gun which seemed to be pointed right at his heart.

"Now," began Mr. Kapler. "You two need to make a decision. You can either, one, let me leave with the lovely Ms. Benson and you can stay here and help your very unfortunate friend, or you can, two, try and stop me, unarmed and leave your friend, Mr. Munch, bleeding to death on the floor. What's it going to be."

Stabler looked at Olivia and then at Munch at the floor. Stabler turned back to Mr. Kapler.

"We'll let you go," said Stabler.

"Good," said Mr. Kapler. "Now get up against that wall, with your backs facing me."

"How do we know you won't shoot us," said Fin.

"I have more important things to tend to, besides, Cassidy told me not to kill all of you. Just one if it was completely necessary." He turned to Munch on the floor. "Besides, you have no other choice. You can either get up against the wall or I can shoot your friend another time."

Stabler and Fin slowly walked over to the wall, realizing they didn't have any other choice, and turned their backs towards Mr. Kapler.

Stabler couldn't see what was going on behind him. When he heard the door of the room slam, he and Fin turned around and saw that Mr. Kapler and Olivia were gone. The two quickly went to go tend to Munch. As Fin tried to stop the bleeding, Stabler went to go reach for his cell phone. It wasn't there.

"Fin, give me your cell phone," he ordered.

Fin, trying not to get blood on his phone, grabbed it from his pocket and tossed it to Stabler. Stabler quickly dialed 911 and told the woman on the other end who he was and what his emergency was. After he finished he hung up the phone and went to the door. He grabbed the knob to only find it was locked.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

Stabler rammed his shoulder against the door with a strong force. It didn't bust open. Stabler tried a second time but failed. The third time he collided with the door, it flung open. He turned to Fin.

"Hurry and go get her," commanded Fin.

Stabler nodded and ran out of the apartment, down the stairs and out onto the street. He tried to look through the small crowd for Mr. Kapler but he seemed to be nowhere in sight. He quickly went to the doorman.

"Did you see a man and a woman come out of the building? The man, he's bald, quite tall and broad."

"Yes, just a few seconds ago," said the obese doorman. "They were holding hands."

"Did you see which was they went?" asked Stabler.

"Yes, across the street, down that alley." The doorman pointed with his pudgy finger. Stabler followed to where he was pointing. Right across the street was an alley. He ran from the stoop of the apartment, through the crowd on the sidewalk and across the street, barely looking to make sure it was safe to cross. Stabler reached the alley and ran down it. He could hear sirens from cop cars, which were probably heading towards Cassidy's apartment.

Stabler continued down the alley, which lead to a complex set of more alleys. It seemed like a large intricate maze and Stabler became undecided to which way he should go. In frustration, he kicked over a trash and yelled in anguish.

They had gotten away.

**Special Victims Unit**

**7:00 pm**

"I sent a missing persons report for both Olivia and Casey," said Fin as he crossed over to his desk.

"Alright," said Captain Cragen who seemed to have calmed down a bit after he had heard the news about Casey and Olivia. Munch was rushed to the hospital but the Precinct was assured that he'd be okay. He just would have to take a great deal of time off.

"What should we do now Cap?" asked Fin.

Cragen looked at Fin and was at a loss for words. "I don't know...I guess we wait."

With this Stabler got up in anger, pushing his chair so it slid back and hit a file cabinet. He stomped out of the precinct.

"Should I follow him?" asked Fin.

Cragen watched Stabler and paused briefly. "No," he answered, "let him go."

Stabler sat in his car with quiet music playing. He wasn't sure of the title of the song but it was a peaceful song. The beauty of the song didn't seem to calm him though. He was still angry.

He blamed everything on himself. It was his fault that Casey and Olivia were now in danger. It was his fault that they were missing. He had let everyone down and he had let Cassidy get away.

Stabler punched his fist into the steering wheel. The car honked. Stabler slowly placed his head on the steering wheel and couldn't stop a tear from dripping down his face. Olivia was gone. One of the few people he cared about were gone and could very well be dead.

He lifted his head from the steering wheel and drove off.

**Location Unknown**

**7:00 pm**

Olivia slowly lifted her head in pain. She had been knocked out once she was taken deep into the alley by Mr. Kapler. She now found herself in a empty room. After gaining more conciseness she realized she was tied up to a chair. It was a small chair. Her arms were tied behind her back. A rope was wrapped around her stomach and the seat of the chair. Each of her legs were tied to the two front legs of the chair.

Then she noticed in front of her was a window. On the other side of the window, Casey was facing her, tied in a chair as well. She was looking straight at her but Olivia quickly realized she couldn't see her. She had a cut on her lip but it seemed as though the bleeding had stop. Some spots on her hair was stained with blood. Her hair was a mess and her head was tilted to the side.

"Casey!" Olivia called.

"She can't hear you," said a voice. Cassidy move in front of Olivia. "She can't hear you one bit."

"Cassidy...why are you doing this?" asked Olivia.

Cassidy laughed. "Why am I doing this?" He moved closer to Olivia and grabbed her face with his hands. "You want to know why I'm doing this! I'm doing this because of what _you_ did to _me_!" Cassidy slapped Olivia across the face. Her cheek burned. "You Olivia, betrayed me. I thought you loved me!"

"Cassidy..."

"Don't go and make excuses you bitch! You lead me on good Olivia, I got to hand it to you."

"If this has to do with me then why do you have to bring Casey into it?"

"Because she's hurt me just as much. Olivia this isn't your interrogation room. Don't question me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go have a little chat with Casey."

Cassidy walked out of the room and shut the door. Within seconds he was in the room with Casey. She looked at him in fear as he approached. He grinned at her.

"Hello Casey," said Cassidy. Olivia could hear the whole conversation.

"What do you want Brian?" asked Casey trying to sound brave.

Cassidy shrugged his shoulders. He stood in front of her and stared at her. Olivia could only see his back.

"You are very beautiful Casey," commended Cassidy. "You know, if we had children..."

"I'd never have children with you, you disgusting pig," said Casey, just managing to get her last word out as Cassidy slapped her across the face, the same way he did to Olivia. He then grabbed her face, just like he had done with Olivia, as well, and he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You always possessed a challenge for me," said Cassidy. "That's what I like about you." With his thumb he wiped off the blood that was on her lip. He then pushed Casey's face to his and he kissed her. A few seconds into the kiss Cassidy jumped back and screamed. His lip was bleeding. He wiped the blood from his mouth and then looked at it on his hand. She had bit him.

"Fine," said Cassidy, "If that's the way you want it."

Cassidy began to undress. First he took of his shirt. He then dropped his pants and removed his undergarments. He then began raping Casey right in front of Olivia.

Olivia began to cry in horror. Casey began screaming and crying. Olivia in a violent rage of tears began attempting to get herself untied from the chair. She shook she chair and pulled at the roped and tried any maneuver she could think of but nothing worked. She began shaking the chair so hard that it knocked over, sending Olivia to the ground.

She couldn't see what was going on. All she heard were Casey's cries and screams as she begged Cassidy to stop. Olivia began to cry harder and she couldn't decide if not seeing it was better than seeing it. Olivia couldn't stand the fact that her own friend was being raped just in the other room and she couldn't do anything about it.

**Across the Street from Cassidy's Apartment**

**7:30 pm**

Stabler sat in his car staring at the alley way where Olivia was last seen with Mr. Kapler. He tried so hard to think of some sort of strategy to get to where Olivia might be but there was nothing he could come up with. He had never felt this helpless before.

He looked down the sidewalk as a few people passed by. He should have stayed with Olivia and kept her safe. He rarely did this but he began praying to God. He had lost all hope and had no where or anybody to turn to now. He was all alone

He begged God to help him find Olivia and to let her and Casey be okay. He'd give anything for them.

When he was done he turned back to the dark deserted alley way. Stabler believed that Olivia was still okay. He just hoped she'd be okay for a longer period of time. Just enough time for him to find her.

A man began walking down the sidewalk. He wore a cap and dark sunglasses.

_Sunglasses at this hour? _Thought Stabler.

As the man continued to approach, it began apparent that this man was Mr. Kapler. It was as if God had actually answered his prayer. Stabler restrained himself from jumping out of the car and beating him to death for one reason only: he was going to take Stabler to Cassidy.

As Mr. Kapler entered the alleyway Stabler got out of his car as quietly as possible. He went into the alleyway. It was dark and hard for Stabler to see Mr. Kapler but he tried his hardest to keep up with him. At the moment, Mr. Kapler didn't notice him.

Mr. Kapler took twists and turns through the alleyway. After about a minute Mr. Kapler briefly looked behind him and saw Stabler. At first Mr. Kapler acted as if he didn't know him. He just began to walk faster. Stabler kept up with him and began walking just as fast. Then Mr. Kapler began jogging and then he ran. Stabler ran as fast as he could and followed Mr. Kapler.

The advantage Mr. Kapler had was that he knew where he was going and Stabler did not. He took different alley passages, he turned every which way possible. Stabler wasn't concerned about where he was going he was just concerned about keeping up with Mr. Kapler.

Then all of a sudden, Mr. Kapler took a sharp left down another alleyway. Stabler just managed to turn and get into the alleyway to find that Mr. Kapler was gone. Stabler looked around and he spun in circles looking for him but he was no where in sight. Where did he go? It was like he had disappeared.

Then all of a sudden Stabler felt a blow to his upper back. Stabler fell onto the ground and then looked up at Mr. Kapler who had some sort of bar in his hand. Mr. Kapler began approaching and when he reached Stabler, he raised the bar and was about to bring it down upon Stabler. Stabler brought his legs up and kicked Mr. Kapler in the kneecaps.

Mr. Kapler faltered, giving Stabler enough time to get up. Right as Stabler got up, Mr. Kapler took another swing at him, with the bar, using it like a baseball bat. Stabler leaped out of the way. But Mr. Kapler took another swing with the bar and it just missed Stabler by inches. Mr. Kapler swung the bar back the other way and missed a third time. He had put so much power into this last swing that when he missed, it gave Stabler enough time to send his fist at his jaw. Mr. Kapler staggered backward and Stabler took another punch at his face. This caused Mr. Kapler to drop his weapon. Stabler then threw his fist at Mr. Kapler again but this time Mr. Kapler grabbed Stabler's fist. With his hand, Mr. Kapler squeezed Stabler's fist and Stabler felt as though his bones were going to be broken. Mr. Kapler, with his other hand, sent a blow to Stabler's stomach. He did this about four other times before Stabler managed to strike him on the face with his fist. This cause Mr. Kapler to lose his grasp on Stabler's hand. Stabler then picked up the bar on the ground and swung at Mr. Kapler's rib area. It seemed to have hurt him but it didn't have a lot of effect. Stabler took another swing but missed. His body almost did a 180 turn, leaving his back practically open for Mr. Kapler. Mr. Kapler sent his fist to the back of Stabler's head. Stabler fell onto the ground. He had let go of the bar and was now holding the back of his head. He felt dizzy and he couldn't see straight. He tried to sit up and managed to get on his knees when he felt a pain in his neck. Mr. Kapler had grabbed the bar and was now choking Stabler with it. Stabler tried to move but Mr. Kapler pushed the bar deeper against his throat. Stabler began to lose hope. His vision blurred and he could feel his face heating up. Then he found a bottle on the ground near a trash can. Stabler grabbed the empty bottle and swung it at the head of Mr. Kapler. The bar was let go of and Stabler felt oxygen rush into his lungs. Mr. Kapler was on the floor and he was about to get up when Stabler pushed his head back down on the concrete with his foot. Stabler then kicked him over, so Mr. Kapler could see him. Stabler put his foot to Mr. Kapler's throat and took out his gun. He pointed it right at Mr. Kapler's head.

"Don't move or I'll shoot," warned Stabler.

"You won't shoot me," said Mr. Kapler. "Then you'd never find Olivia or Casey."

Stabler dug his heel deeper.

"Trust me, I'll shoot," said Stabler.

"Go ahead," Mr. Kapler managed to spit out.

Stabler fired the gun but missed purposely. The bullet hit the ground right next to Mr. Kapler's head.

"Next time, I won't miss," Stabler said.

"Okay, okay," said Kapler. "What do you want?"

"Take me to Cassidy," commanded Stabler. "And I'll let you go."

"You'll let me go?" asked Kapler.

"Yeah, if you don't try and pull anything dumb," said Stabler.

"Let me get up," said Mr. Kapler. Stabler removed his heel from his throat and backed away, keeping his gun pointed at Mr. Kapler as he got up. "Follow me."

Stabler shadowed Mr. Kapler as he began walking. Stabler kept his gun pointed and tried to remember every turn taken. Eventually Mr. Kapler brought Stabler to a stoop in the alleyway. The door was painted a mahogany. The building's windows were shut up with pieces of wood.

"He's in there," said Mr. Kapler. "In the basement with Olivia and Casey. The front door's unlocked."

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" asked Stabler as he turned to Mr. Kapler.

"If I wanted to double cross you Mr. Stabler, I would have tried to knock you out already," answered Mr. Kapler.

"Are you lying?" asked Stabler.

"No," answered Kapler.

"Good," said Stabler, and he took the handle of the gun and hit Mr. Kapler in the forehead, knocking him unconscious. Stabler then brought him into a corner where a trash can was. He covered Mr. Kapler with a blanket he found to make it look like he was a homeless man.

Stabler then walked up to the door. He opened slowly and quietly and walked in. The floor was made out of wood. It was dusty and cobwebs were in every other corner of the house. Right as he walked in there were two sets of stairs, one leading upstairs, the other leading downstairs. There was a dim light downstairs, giving Stabler vision as he walked down cautiously.

When he reached the basement he was standing in front of two doors. Olivia had to be in one of them. Stabler went over to the door on his right and put his ear to it. He heard nothing. He opened the door slightly and looked in.

There she was, sitting in a chair tied up. She looked up as the door opened and stared at Stabler as though he was a ghost.

"Elliot..." whispered.

Elliot ran over to her. "Liv, are you okay?" He embraced her in his arms.

"I'm fine," she said.

"What did he do to you?" asked Stabler releasing his hug and looking at her.

"Nothing," said Olivia. "He did something to Casey." Olivia looked in front of her and Stabler followed her eyes to a window. On the other side of the window, Casey was sitting in a chair, tears rolling down her face. She was looking towards the floor as her tears fell.

"Oh my god," said Elliot. Elliot began untying Olivia's feet. "That little son of a bitch."

Elliot pulled at the tangled ropes at her feet.

"Elliot watch out!" yelled Olivia but before Elliot could do anything he was knocked over onto the floor. Elliot stared upward and saw Cassidy's figure standing over him.

"So we meet again Elliot," said Cassidy. "Come to be the hero I presume?" Cassidy laughed. "You always thought you could handle things on your own." Stabler struggled to pull himself up but Cassidy kicked him in the ribs, bringing Elliot back onto the floor.

"So Elliot Stabler," continued Cassidy. "Did you really think you were going to save Olivia? Where did you think I'd be? Wait no I have a better question. How did you get here?"

Stabler didn't answer as he held his ribs in pain.

"Well that doesn't matter. You made a big mistake coming here alone."

Stabler took out his gun and pointed it at Cassidy who merely kicked it out of Stabler's hand. It went sliding across the room into a far corner.

"Oh just give up Elliot," said Cassidy. "It's over and I won. Nobody is going to stop me."

Cassidy took another kick at Stabler's ribs. Stabler yelled in pain and turned over onto his back, clutching his ribs.

"Take a good look at her Elliot," said Cassidy as he crouched down next to Elliot's head. "Take a good look at your partner." Stabler couldn't look up. Cassidy grabbed his head and lifted it so he was staring at Olivia. "Look at her Elliot. Remember that face because besides mine, it'll be the last face you see."

"Stop!" yelled Olivia as she began to cry. Cassidy looked at her and then walked over to her. He got close to her face.

"What's the matter?" he said, wiping a tear strolling down her face. "Are you scared?"

Olivia looked at him straight in the eyes. "No," she answered and she then sent her foot at his groin with all the force she had. Cassidy fell over in pain, holding where she had kicked him. Although Elliot didn't completely untie her feet, he had loosened the rope enough so that she could remove her feet.

"Get up Elliot!" yelled Olivia but he was already ahead of her. He had gotten up and was running over to get the gun. He got to the corner, picked it up.

"He's behind you!" warned Olivia.

Stabler spun around with the gun pointed. Cassidy stood about a foot away and right when Elliot turned around Cassidy punched him in the face and knocked the gun out of his hand. Cassidy then grabbed the back of Elliot's head and began to send his head towards the wall. Stabler had put his hands up against the wall before his face collided with the it, and then brought his foot up and kicked Cassidy in the abdomen. Cassidy stepped backward and Stabler turned around. Right away Stabler through a right hook at Cassidy but Cassidy dodged his fist. Cassidy now took his turn and through a punch at Stabler's face. It hit him right in the jaw causing Stabler to bend over. Cassidy came closer to the hunched over Stabler and kneed him in the stomach. Stabler held his stomach and staggered backward. Before he could do anything, Cassidy sent his fist at Stabler's face again. Blood came out of Stabler's mouth and he fell to the floor. Stabler now was on his hands and knees, bleeding from his mouth. Cassidy lifted up Elliot by the shirt. He grabbed hold of Elliot's belt and with all his might he threw him through the window into Casey's room. As Stabler shattered the glass and fell into the room Casey was in, she screamed in shock. Cassidy came through the window and picked up a piece of the shattered window and let Stabler slowly get on his feet.

"He has a piece of the window, Elliot," said Casey. Elliot looked and saw a sharp object, clutched in Cassidy's hand.

"I'll enjoy slitting your throat," he said. Cassidy came at Stabler with the piece of the window and he swung with it. Stabler jumped back dodging the blade. Cassidy took another swing and this time, it cut Stabler's arm deeply and he began to bleed. Cassidy stopped and looked satisfied and before he knew it Stabler swung his fist and hit Cassidy in the jaw. Now he began to bleed. Before Cassidy could do anything else, Stabler took another blow to Cassidy's head and Cassidy fell over. Stabler quickly brought him up and slammed his head into the wall. Cassidy fell back on the floor, clutching his bleeding nose. Stabler noticed he had dropped the piece of glass.

Stabler kicked him over so that his chest was on the floor. Just as Stabler got down Cassidy elbowed him in the face. Stabler fell back but quickly got up just as Cassidy did. Cassidy took another punch at Stabler but Stabler jumped back. Although he dodge the punch, he fell back through the window into the room Olivia was in . He quickly scrambled up to find Cassidy was already in the room with him. Cassidy took another swing at Stabler with his fist but missed. Stabler grabbed the arm he sung with and then wrapped his other hand around Cassidy's neck. He back Cassidy up into the wall, causing Cassidy's head to collide painfully with it. But Cassidy thought quickly, and used his free arm to hit Stabler. Stabler released his choke and was kicked away. Cassidy kicked Stabler again, and Stabler fell to the floor. This time he didn't move or attempt to get up.

"Had enough already?" asked Cassidy somewhat breathlessly. "That's too bad." He wiped blood from his face. "I was just getting started."

As he finished his line and was walking over to Elliot, Olivia yelled.

"Elliot!"

Elliot turned and looked at Olivia. She had managed to move herself, during the fight, near the gun. She kicked over the gun to Elliot. Cassidy couldn't believe his eyes. The gun slid over to Elliot and Elliot grabbed it with his hand. He flipped over on his back, took the gun in his two hands and aimed at Cassidy. He shot the gun three times. The first shot, hit his left shoulder. The second shot hit right shoulder and the third hit just a little left of his heart.

Cassidy fell to the floor and began to bleed. Quickly Stabler got up and saw that Cassidy was dead.

At first he couldn't believe he was dead. He just stared at his body. He then came back to his senses and went over to Casey's room to grab a large sharp piece of the window. He picked up and piece and cut Casey's roped. After he untied her completely he went back through the window and uncut Olivia's ropes.

Right after he finished untying her, she jumped into his arms and embraced him as she began to cry.

"I didn't think you'd come..." she whispered.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "I couldn't bare to lose the only person I have left in this world."

She looked up at him and he looked at her. They two leaned in and their lips touch one another's. It was a warm, tender kiss, that heated their bodies. And it was the best kiss the two had felt in their whole lives.

**Wednesday, April 21st, 2005**

**12:17 am**

Olivia Benson stared at the dark road ahead, her heart filled with happiness. The street wasn't very crowded and it was a quiet night.. She turned to her right and stared at the man that made her night so special. He was neatly dressed in an expensive suit. His face was clean shaven. He looked like the most handsome man in all the world. _How did I ever get a guy like this? _Olivia asked herself His tight jaw sat under his broad grin, she knew he was happy too.

The man noticed her gaze in the corner of his eye. His eyes met hers. For a quick three seconds they stared at each other before Olivia turned back to the road. She continued down the street with her heart feeling as light as a feather.

He was her hero. The only man she could trust. She should have known all along that she loved him and she shouldn't have hid it inside her. She tried to deny it all those years but she should have known it would eventually come out.

"Want me to take you home?" she asked. She looked over at him briefly as he turned to her.

"Cragen gave us the day off," he said. "Let's make it worth it."

"But it's morning, Elliot, we go back to work today," said Olivia smiling. "Technically the day we were given off is over."

Elliot turned back to the road she was staring at. He let out a sigh. "Yeah I guess you're right."

The two sat in silence for a while and then it was broken by Olivia.

"I changed my mind," she said. She turned to Elliot and smiled. "Would you like to come back to my place?"

He turned to her and returned a warm smile.

"I'd love to," Elliot answered.

**-The End-**

**Author's End Note**

I would like to thank everyone who read my story and reviewed it, including "IndieKidsCantDance", "amelina", "littlesweetcupcake", "ARCHANGEMON", "rose lunae", "Miss Deeds", "BrittanyLS", "Lady Padfoot II", "tria246815", "viol8dbyalizzard", and "ObSeSsEdWiThSvU". I enjoy reading your feedback a lot. I would also like to thank anyone else who read my story and may read it after I post this End Note. I would also like to especially thank Miss Danvers for introducing me to Fan Fiction. I've really enjoyed writing this small story and I will continue to write here at this website.

I am a big fan of a couple of other televison shows such as Alias, Lost, and Prison Break so I plan on writing stories for those shows. If any of you watch those shows as well or just want to read a story make sure just to check once in while to see if I began one. I also might write a story for some movies such as X-Men, Kill Bill, James Bond, Pirates of the Caribbean, Saw, Underworld, Van Helsing, and Lord of the Rings, which comes under books rather than movies. I also really like the game Zelda as well and the comics "Sin City" and "Spider-Man". So I have a lot planned ahead of me that I'd like to accomplish.

I also plan to write another SVU story because I really enjoyed doing this one and the amazing characters Dick Wolf has created are easy to use to create a story plot. And again I'd like to thank you all for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review the final chapter if you haven't yet and if you have any suggestions on what story you think I should write next, put it in your review or email me. Thank you all.

- E. Madden


End file.
